Alice In Terror Land
by Ali Edward Cullen
Summary: Writen by a figure skater: Story mainly about Alice as a figure skater who has lost her old partner/best friend. She struggles to find herself again and others. Cannon pairings. AH/AU/a bit OOC. Please RXR! :D
1. The Begining

**Alice in Terror Land**

_**Prologue**_

**ALICE.P.O.V.**

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Maksim, my coach yelled from the boards. Maksim Stanislav Demetri Sergei Tarasov was his whole name but I could only call him Maksim or coach. He is the devil reincarnate on earth. My coach.

I was dreaming, not here, not there. This is not real. Just a dream.

"Do it again! This time if your knee is bent on that double toe…" He was red now. "Then you aren't eating tonight and you are still doing off-ice training." He seethed. Seems like a fair punishment.

I opened my mouth to reply but closed it knowing that saying 'sorry' or 'I'll try harder' never helped the situation.

This use to make me happy. It was my reason to get up in the morning. Now I dread lacing up my skates, pulling on my tights at five in the morning to get in an extra practice before school. Now it's painful. I think the only reason I do it anymore is to feel the burn in my throat while I inhale short quick breaths during my solo or elements routines. Or maybe because my parents can't talk to me while I'm on the ice-well my mom is the real problem. Dad's never around. Coleen my mom is to busy gossiping with the other skating mothers to be yelling at me. Dad is working on average fifteen to eighteen hours a day. Only because my mother can't pay the skating bills on her own.

Or maybe even because it used to be my escape. What if it's only purpose wasn't to bruise my body black and blue or to give me sore, tender and bloody feet that look like they've been beaten with a mallet. No.

I don't know really. I think I'm just hoping for the happiness it gave me once would come back into my life. But, I know that that won't happen. So I don't quit or give up.

Benjamin would be disappointed if I quit, and I can't disappoint him. He saved me. It's the least I could do. For him.


	2. Early Start

**So? How was the first chappy? Let me know if I should delte or change or continue ok?**

**So this is chappy 1 official: Typical. It's just really getting the story kicked off. It's a bit lighter and less emo then the first one although still angsty :P Totally jokes I don't know I'm just testing the waters and as you probably know from my rambling I'm very insecure so yup...**

**LETS ROLE!**

Alice in Terror Land

_**Chapter 1: Typical.**_

**APOV**

_She used to be the sweetest girl…_

The reggae remix of Sweetest Girl – Dollar Bill started to play on my iPod dock. I looked over and the dock read 5:00 am. Yup, it's my alarm. Not the most accurate background soundtrack to my bloody life.

I flipped over and groaned into my mattress. Again my pillow was at the other end of my bed cradling a sore ankle.

I rolled out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I started the shower and started to undress.

The steam was rolling out of the shower when I stepped in.

I hissed in pain when the hot soapy water ran down my ankle and feet. My blisters refused to turn into calluses.

I got out and dried my hair, straightened it, clipped my bangs back and got dressed.

Once down in the kitchen I grabbed the _breakfast _Coleen put out last night. A bottle of water, a pack of protein powder to put in it, a protein bar that tasted like those little raisin cardboard boxes. Delicious.

I put on my coat and left the house to walk to the arena.

I was walking up to the doors to find Maksim outside, smoking probably his umpteenth cigarette and drinking his black coffee. I looked away and let the smell of hockey tape and leather fill my lungs.

I shoved my feet in the tight leather boots of my skates. I wiggled my toes until they were flat and comfortable –for lack of a better word.

My fingers stung and were dry. Every morning, having to tie laces in the cold arena gives you rope burn.

I got on the ice and started warming up my spins, take it easy. Maksim walked in and up to the boards. He refused to actually bring his skates and get on the ice this early in the morning. The only other ones in the arena were the dance pair who only got on at 6:20 am. And the zamboni man who unlocked the building.

I was done warming up and stretching so I went into a combination spin. Lay back, catch doughnut, change back sit with my forehead on my knee all the way down.

Maksim started whispering a string of profanities when I came out of the spin.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I skated up to the boards.

"Well what do you think?" Maksim said eyeing me up in down with a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm not sure; I thought I remembered everything you told me to correct…" I said looking down.

"Really? Everything?" He looked annoyed. How can you blame him though? Having to teach _me _at this ungodly hour in fucking arctic temperatures.

I nodded.

"You took too long to catch your blade into the doughnut." He said. Obviously, how could I forget.

"I'll do it again." As I turned to go do it again he stopped me.

"No." He said sniffling. "We'll do your solo before the other two get on the ice. I don't want you to make excuses about popping a jump or falling because someone was in your way." He quirked an eyebrow and went to the sound system to put on my music.

"But coach, I didn't warm up my jumps, and-" He silenced me putting his hand up.

"And whose fault is that?"

I rolled my eyes. Thank god he didn't see that.

"Now go get into position, I'm starting your music regardless of what you say."

I landed my first three jumps and got my two spins but fell on two jumps. My landings were horrid but Maksim kept his mouth shut, for now.

I was going into my arabesque when I saw the pair skaters get on the ice. They were skating towards where I had to catch my blade. I shifted more to he right to get around them but I was having trouble catching my leg, my hand kept slipping. Right when I finally got hold of my blade, Maksim decided to throw a skate guard at my hand and my leg snapped back down.

"The fuck was that?!" He yelled.

I was hyperventilating from my almost completed solo. I cringed and cradled my right hand in my left. I watched as my breath made puffs of fog.

"I-I don't kn-kn-know…?" I sniffed, turned my head to the side, looked upp and blinked a shitload of times. He can't see me cry.

"Obviously! You never know!" His forehead was creased and he was pissed. "Is it really that hard to catch you fucking blade?"

"Well I f-fell and my" I sniffed. "My hands couldn't grasp it, I kept slipping."

"Jesus Christ, Alice. Honestly, it's too early to be making shitty excuses. Go get the damn skate guard!"

As I skated over to where it had landed a tear escaped my eye. I wiped it quickly and viciously.

I brought it back, he grabbed it and told me to just get off the ice entirely. I'm incapable of gliding on two feet. He walked to the pair and started their lesson.

I got off the ice pissed.

When I untied my laces I felt something warm and wet on my hands. I looked down. The cold hard plastic of the guard sliced my index where it bends and my middle finger around the same place.

I sighed and undid my other skate with my left hand only.

Once off my feet I ran to the bathroom to run my fingers under the faucet.

The tears started falling down my face as the frigid bloody water trickled down my finger tips.

Small broken sobs came out of my mouth.

I winced drying my fingers on the coarse cheap toilet paper.

I took the anti-bacterial cream for cuts out of my bag and applied a little pile on my cuts.

A whimper escaped my lips. It stung like a mother.

I heard heavy foot steps coming in my direction. Loud boots were thumping into the room.

My head snapped up and a giant was standing in the door way of the changing room.

I probably looked all blotchy and my cheeks were wet.

"Oh Jesus. I'm sorry- I uh didn't mean to," He looked away and was turning to leave when I stopped him.

"Uh, wait!" He stopped.

"Yeah?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you here?" I asked. No one is ever here at the time. I never saw the giant before.

"Ugh. Ok so I got in some trouble at school because a kid hit on my girl so I decked him. He told the principle and I have to do community service."

He probably saw that I was confused.

"Oh yeah! Ok so I'm here because well my girl said I could volunteer here while her uncle –Zamboni guy who owns the arena- takes a vacation."

"Huh? Zamboni guy owns this arena?" He dressed like a hitch hiker and didn't shave.

"Yeah he doesn't look rich 'cause he doesn't care 'bout his appearance.

"Hm." I shrugged my shoulders and wiped my cheeks with my sleeve. "Never would have guesses."

"He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his heals. He started whistling.

"Oh! I'm Alice." I said extending my hand to shake. He looked at it and guffawed.

My forehead creased in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You honestly think I'd shake your hand? You look like you could use a bear hug." He smiled.

"Uhmmm…?"

Before I knew it I was picked up in a bone crushing hug.

"He-!" I choked out half of the word. _Help!_

"Jesus you're tiny! Ha-ha sorry." He let me down. "I'm Emmett by the way." He smiled a huge dimply smile at me.

I laughed at his exuberance. "You are quite chipper considering it's seven in the morning."

He pulled out his cell. "Nope six forty-eight."

"Ha, ok, six forty-eight." I smiled. Wow, shocker.

He was a complete stranger and yet I felt so at ease around him.

"So um…." Again he was scratching the back of his head. "I know it's none of my business, but are you ok?"

"Oh." I started putting my skates in my bag. I got it zipped up and put on my coat. "I'm fine, Emmett." I managed a fake smile to reassure him but he wasn't assured.

"You didn't sound or look ok. I mean, uh I'm sorry you just look a tad lonely and in need of a friend."

"Well that's thoughtful but I don't have time to be a friend." I swung my bag over my shoulder and started for the door.

"I'll be here every morning for the next two months and a half if you change your mind." He smiled sheepishly, waved and walked away.

He seemed nice.

Gah! I'm such a bitch.

* * *

**So? You like? Let me know PLEASE! I'll think of trivia questions but right now I have to do actual homework and science fair :P due on the 6th of february :P haha great and as you well know I'm a lazy person so yeah no harrassing if you by some odd chance like this story. I need to pass high school . **

**-Ali 3**

* * *


	3. School

**Hey guys! So I finally got people reading this it is great because I posted it a while ago and nothing happened until today :P and like it was a lot of people just reading it today so I decided if it keeps going smoothly like this then I'll keep updating so let me know if it's good and all :) Also check out my other stories they're much less serious and very comical :P**

**Let's Roll!...**

* * *

Chapter 3: School

**APOV**

Ok so I sort of made a friend. Or someone to talk to when getting my skates on and off but considering how I handled his request to being friends I doubt he would actually talk to me.

I had to walk back home to get my school bag and get dressed.

It was my first time to this new school and the year already started so I'll be the newbie for everyone to stare and point at. Joy.

I lived in Portland Oregon before the accident with Ben and we moved after that. So did Maksim because he was moving already. I wasn't going to look for another coach so we moved to the same town for him to be able to continue coaching me. Desperate isn't it?

I got back to the house in ten minutes with twenty to spare. I wretched open my closet doors looking for suitable clothes that weren't still in boxes… I came up blank. I reached for the best fitting dark wash blue jeans, put on my red converse and looked for a top part to finish the ensemble… Red wife beater and my white Hollister hoodie would do. Again I combed out my hair and straightened my bangs so they spiked instead of flattened.

I ran downstairs and gathered my back pack from the kitchen floor, grabbed and apple and dashed out.

"Alice!" I heard Colleen holler from the door. I spun on my heels.

"Yes?"

"Do you have money for lunch? Because I didn't pack you one."

"Um, yeah I think so." I shrugged and kept walking.

"Alright. Don't get home late, you have a practice tonight." She was looking at me with a stern look because she knew I would do anything to skip but that word didn't exist in her vocabulary apparently.

"Fine."

With that I started walking again and put my iPod on until I got to the school.

Kids had cars and I was walking. Probably the only one walking, I mean some took the bus or got rides with each other but I'm the noob walking. As if I didn't already get enough exercise.

"Look Rosie! It's my friend I was telling you about!" I spun around to see Giant, pointing at me with a super model clutched to his side.

Great, we go to the same school. I guess he doesn't hate me for what I said.

He dragged his super model along with him all the way to where I was standing.

"I didn't know you came to this school…" He said.

"Well I'm new that's why I moved from Portland."

That's when it happened the Blondie was just buffing her nails looking disinterested but the mention of Portland got her attention.

"Portland!? Oh my God, there must be amazing shopping there right?" She gushed about it because she hated this town; there was no fashion sense or city feel to it.

"Well I did shop a lot when we lived there but now I don't since we moved we have to cut back on stuff like that."

"Don't worry you still look good, I like your hair and your sweater looks really nice, was it the summer collection from this year?"

Ha, Blondie likes Hollister. And how did she know that?

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well Rosie over here is an 'A' class Fashionista." Giant said while pulling her in for a big wet smooch on her cheek. She pushed him away feigning irritation but a smile was tugging at her lips. They were really cute together.

"Oh, I'm Alice by the way." I held out my hand to shake.

She took it and said her name was Rosalie but Rose was fine too.

"Do you guys know where I go for schedules and stuff?"

They did, so we went for a tour before class started because the receptionist gave us permission to take about twenty minutes to help me find me way for each class.

"This is awesome; I can't believe she let us miss the first twenty minutes of class to help you!" Emmett didn't seem fond of his first period teacher or class.

"I hope you guys don't mind it's with me though I'm sure I'll get lost once I'm on my own." I chuckled but they shrugged and said that I was cool. That was nice to hear for once.

"So you have PE first, sorry." Rose said and I looked up surprised. Why would she be sorry?

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, the gym teacher is a sexist fuck." She said and Emmett just nodded in agreement.

"Shit. Well don't worry I've had my fair share of sexist fucks and Nazis, I think I could handle one more." She looked at me and I think she believed me.

"Good, don't take his shit he doesn't own anyone." With that they walked me to the gym and they went to their classes.

I got to the gym and look around for a teacher. He stood there telling a girl to toughen up and quit complaining.

I scoffed and walked up to him to give him my slip so I could change.

"Brandon…" He looked me up and down. "Hurry up changing; we don't need another one slowing us down."

"Excuse me?" Douche bag.

"I said hurry up." He said sternly thinking I was going to take it like another one of the girls in his class.

"And by 'one' who do you mean?"

He looked at me like I had a second head. "Git yer ass into the uniform and start the weights, I don't need yer bullshit at this hour."

"Sorry to inconvenience you with my gender." I mumbled and walked off.

When I came back he decided to pick on me.

"New girl get up hear, you're going to be demonstrating how to use this machine."

Leg press, this would be a cake walk for me since my legs are what I train minimum once a day.

I smirked and walked up.

"How much can you handle?" He asked like he was some big shot. "We should go easy on her she looks too delicate lets give her a hundred pounds, what do you say fellas?" He laughed and was the only one.

"Put at least four hundred, probably all this cheap gym has anyway." I mumbled the last part and I think he heard but decided to ignore it.

"Feisty one isn't she?"

"Ugh, just get on with it I'm not up here to be on display." He glared and I rolled my eyes bored. I would usually do seven hundred pounds for the leg press but I doubt he would be able to set the thing up before the bell would ring.

"Alright it's all set, I don't think you could do four hundred but if you want to be stubborn and show-"

I stared at him while pumping my legs up and down with ease. He looked at me incredulously and turned red. I just blinded him with a perky smile and asked a buff boy in the class if he would mind adding on some weight because I was getting bored.

The kid looked to the teacher for permission and he dismissed the class to change and shower.

I went to my next class which was history. It dragged on too long for my liking and I didn't talk to anyone.

Third period was media studies. Apparently the whole year had no tests or exams only assignments. Our first chapter would be on the psychology of how commercials got to consumers and we talked about how the big Macs were appealing in billboards and commercials. This took a toll on my stomach growling all through class.

Next was lunch. I went to the cafeteria and pulled out my wallet hoping that it would have enough money in it. It wasn't in my book bag so I went back to my locker. It was in there but it had a measly little dollar inside. This is great. I slammed the locker shut and went to the vending machine because they didn't sell anything in the cafeteria for less than three dollars. The only healthy thing they sold was a nature valley granola bar with cranberries in it. I'm allergic to cranberries.

"Fuck my life." I said and I could feel my eyes get warm and watery. Not good. Jesus I must be pms-ing or something. I'm hungry and tired and in an angsty mood. Well what's new eh?

"Are you ok?" I turned around to see a tall blonde boy towering over me. He was looking at me closely and I felt weird because he was quite attractive and was standing really close to me. His hair was honey blonde and his eyes were a blue and brown kind of colour. It was weird like grey blue but there were streaks of brown. Like if you had just glanced at him you could either think they were brown but then look closely and they're blue. Weird.

"Uh. Yeah I'm fine," I blinked in surprise because he just smiled at me and I felt like a little doll standing next to him.

"Do you need some change or something?" He reached for the back pocket of his jeans. Holy shit! They're Abercrombie!

I smiled and looked down feeling like a charity case. "No don't worry I'm fine. I just can't get the granola bar because I'm allergic to cranberries." He looked at me and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm Jasper." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice." He had a slight southern drawl to his voice. It was very cute. "Just curious, why can't you get anything else?"

"I'm not aloud to eat chips and chocolate…" His brow furrowed.

"And why not, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm a figure skater and I have to watch my weight." I stated simply because it was true.

"Well I think that you're smart to be eating so healthily but do you want to pass out from starvation or have a nice sweet mars bar?"

My eyes glazed over. I haven't had a mars bar since Halloween when I was seven years old. "I think I can take the starvation for one day. Don't worry about it."

I started to walk away when he caught my arm and spun me around.

"At least let me buy you something at the caf. It doesn't have to be a heart attack in a wrapper." He said smiling at me.

"Fine but don't worry I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me? It's on me."

"You make me feel like a charity case, you know?" I was teasing him because I knew he wouldn't do that, he seemed too genuine.

"Oh, well if it helps I don't think of you as one. And I honestly think you're starving since you're so pale. And you had gym this morning."

"How did you know I had gym?" Stalker?

"I was in your class, silly." He chuckled and we finally got up to the line. "What would you like?"

"Um not much just salad and vitamin water."

"A salad? Don't you want a sandwich? It has carbs but it's not bad for you." He was joking around wiggling the sandwich in the plastic casing in my face. I laughed at him and took it because I was starving.

He paid for lunch and held both of our trays.

"Guys! Over here!" I saw a table with Emmett, Rose and two other kids.

I waved and Jasper looked at me confused. I gave him a 'you'll see later' look.

"Hey Alice! Glad you're sitting with us." Rose said and was smiling at me. I smiled back and looked around the table.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I said and waved at the two others. They said hi back and introduced themselves. The boy, Edward, had coppery brown hair and it looked like he just got laid because it was so messy but it was nice regardless. He was very good looking and well dressed. The girl, Bella, was wrapped in his arms and she had a slight pink flush to her cheeks. Her hair was long brown and wavy and her eyes were round and chocolate colour. She seemed really nice.

"So how are you finding it here so far?" Edward asked.

"It's ok I guess but I got the gym teacher to hate me first period." I shrugged and was secretly proud of myself.

"Yeah guys you should have seen it. She totally put Mr. Brandt in his place. Ass wipe."

They laughed and were happy to see that the new girl had balls.

"She totally freaked him out when she was doing leg press. She was doing four hundred pounds like she did them in her sleep."

"He must have shat his pants seeing this tiny little girl step up and take it so easily." Bella said half laughing.

"I use me deceiving size to my advantage." I said with a grin.

The day went on pretty well compared to the first three periods and having to borrow money.

The day ended and I took my stuff to leave. I walked out to the parking lot and waved to my newly acquired friends. They waved back and got in their cars.

Jasper drove up to me, leaned over to open the car door and told me to get in. I did and he insisted he give me a ride home.

"You didn't have to drive me to my house you know." I told him.

"Yeah, but I wanted to. Plus you live two streets away from me so it isn't out of my way." He countered

"Well thanks it was really nice of you to do that, Jasper." And I meant it.

I turned to the door and got out.

As I walked up my lawn I smiled and I don't even know why.

"Hey, Alice?" He rolled down his window and I stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around seven thirty if that's ok with you." He smiled at me waiting for me to agree.

"Seven thirty is good. And, thanks." I walked up to my house walked inside, closed the door and sighed.

"Alice, get ready for skating, Maksim called and said he had time to fit you in for extra time and I said that would be great so hurry up and get ready."

Again I sighed but it wasn't a happy sigh. Back to reality, Alice.

* * *

**So? Let me know pleaseeeee! I don't know if I should change stuff or not. So review please!!!!!! Nighty night, let the vamps bite :P**

**-Ali3**


	4. Slip Ups and Pick Ups

**Yo! :P So this is chappy number 4 of Alice In Terror Land. It is ok I guess I don't know it's getting there...**

**Let me know what you think k?**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pick up

APOV

So last night wasn't that bad, Maksim only made me do my solo five times which was good because normally it would have been ten or something times for how crappy I skated that morning.

There was no skating this morning so I could, for once, sleep in. The only thing is, is that I didn't sleep in more than twenty minutes because Jasper would be picking me up at seven thirty. I got out of bed, started the shower and got undressed. I decided that I didn't want a shower. No, I wanted a bath. I had time and I was going to relax for once. So I ran a bath and got a towel. I took off my slippers and dipped my foot in. It was scorching. Maybe it would make my blisters turn already.

When my foot touched the bottom of the tub it felt a little unsteady so I held on to the side to get in. This didn't help when the next thing I new, I was submerged under water on my side and face hit the bottom.

My foot slid out from under me and I decided to kiss the tub. Not the best idea, I know. I pushed myself back up towards the surface and noticed a pool of water on the floor. Good job, dumbass.

I got out carefully and cleaned it up with my towels so it wouldn't get in crevices or anything. I thought over going in the shower just to avoid anything else but noticed I couldn't stand on my ankle very well, I was kind of shaky and didn't want to make it any worse.

Fuck, Maksim will kill me. I just have to ice it while I'm in the tub. I won't let it go under water and I won't put weight on it all day.

I wrapped myself in a dry towel and hobbled down the stairs to find an ice pack. I limped my way back up and took my bath with great difficulty.

My iPod read that it was already seven. Shit!

I got out as fast as possible and got dressed. Today I wore black leggings, comfortable hot pink high tops to cover the wrap on my ankle, and a white t-shirt with a black mid drift jacket. I did my hair and got down stairs in time to see Jasper waiting in his car.

I made sure I got my bag and my wallet which was now stocked up for the day. No breakfast but I'll just get something later today.

I walked out the door to see Jasper get out the car, smile at me and open my door for me. I didn't know guys today did that anymore.

"You were limping what happened?" Damn it he noticed!

"I wasn't limping; I think you need glasses…" I said acting the best I could.

"I'm already wearing contacts… So either I need a stronger prescription or you need crutches." He said eyeing me like a real father would.

"Oh don't patronize me, and I think your prescription is weak." I said looking at my nails avoiding his gaze.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Huh? I guess he figured I didn't want to talk about my ankle so he switched subjects.

"Naw, I spent my extra time taking a bath." And cleaning the bathroom floor and icing my foot and getting it wrapped.

"I guess we will be stopping at the coffee shop." He said grinning.

"Sure but I don't want anything."

"Too bad." He said pulling into the parking lot of a 'Second Cup'

"You aren't funny you know? Like, I don't need to be babied."

"But you are funny. I don't get you. We will be getting coffee and muffins or something and you are going to eat it and like it." He said sternly which was kind of cute but I reminded myself not to like it. I'm mad at Jasper at the moment, no distractions!

"You know, Alice, I think you are a real oddity."

"What's that?" I asked. No one uses that word.

"It means you are odd. We walked into the shop and he stared at my limping which I was not hiding well enough. "You should ice that. You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine."

"Hi what would you like today, Jasper?" This girl at the counter said. I suddenly didn't take to well to her over friendliness. I rolled my eyes and heard him chuckle. Jerk.

"I'm going to have and English toffee with a blueberry muffin. Alice?"

"Oh, um I'll have a um, Caramel Macchiato?" I hadn't had one in years, I don't remember what it tastes like but I remember Benjamin always had one and it smelled good.

"Anything to eat?"

"Meh, why not?" I shrugged. "Can I have an apple cinnamon muffin please?"

"Alright." She bagged our muffins and made our coffees. Jasper paid and we were back in the car.

Ok so I haven't had this much for breakfast since Easter! But let's face it, I'm not like all the other kids who get their parents to feed them every morning, no I get a granola bar or bottled water with a crystal light.

We started driving and Jasper decided to play with the stereo.

"What do you like to listen to?" He asked at a red light.

"Anything really, I like it all."

"Cool, because I've got it all." He tilted the corner of his mouth up and put on a CD. It was Cobra Starship, Guilty Pleasure. I love this song!

Oh brother spare us all,  
We don't care anymore,  
We just wanna get down on the floor,  
You sell yourself to make it,  
You can dish it,  
But can you really take it.

(Oh oh oh)  
Your never gonna get her with nothing,  
Cos nothings what you got in your head,  
(Oh oh)  
So stop pretending.

I came here to make you dance tonight,  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you,  
Shut up cos we won't stop,  
And were getting down till the sun's coming up.  
(x2)

And I don't even read,  
What the papers gotta say about me,  
Oh no, I can't believe,  
They take it so serious,  
Seriously.

I'm so bored, oh please,  
Don't talk anymore,  
Shut your mouth and get down on the floor,  
So cynical, poor baby,  
I can dish it,  
Cos I know how to take it.

We started to sing the lyrics and at every stop sign or red light we would take a sip of coffee like robots. It was kind of funny but comfortable.

We pulled into the school parking lot and we got out to sit on the hood of the car to eat and sip our coffee, which might I add was amazing!

"Thank you so much for breakfast and the ride." I said noticing I hadn't before.

"Anytime, and by the way, what really happened with your ankle?"

"I slipped and fell and it wasn't very strong to begin with so it's a bit sore but it's ok as long as my coach, Maksim, doesn't find out or anything."

"You slipped on the ice?" Ugh god why did he have to know why?

"Uh no, it was this morning." I picked at my muffin and ate some more and took a sip to ignore his burning eyes.

"Why do you answer me so cryptically? Do I scare you?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you, Jasper, that's silly to even think."

"Then why do you avoid all of my questions? I'm just trying to figure you out."

"I don't know I've always been that way I guess." I answered truthfully.

"Well, then I'll ask you simple questions. When did you start skating?"

Blunt much? "I was five years old and it was my first time in skates or on ice so I was clutching the boards every chance I got. The coaches got mad because I was afraid of falling." I laughed at how silly it sounded. "Now, I don't go anywhere near the boards because that's what brings trouble. I keep to the middle."

"Why? Is your coach some hard-ass?" He sipped his coffee and shoved the rest of the muffin in his mouth.

"I guess so. After the accident he's been different." Fuck, now he'll ask about it.

I think he saw my panicked façade and decided against it, I was thankful for this.

"Do you do any sports?" I asked to keep it going.

"I used to play soccer and I swim sometimes but not as much as I used to."

"Do you compete?"

"Yeah, sometimes, if the school has a tournament then I'll go because why not, you know?"

"Yeah, why not…"

"Do you compete? In skating I mean."

"I do, but now I do solo freestyle and I used to do pairs." I explained no harm in that right?

"Whoa, you lost me at freestyle… What does that mean?"

I smiled and began, "Freestyle means like everything, jumps, spins, endurance, transitions moves and the whole shebang."

"Ok, so what are transition moves?" He was curious and I felt smart explaining.

"Transition moves, are things like when you do an arabesque or something like that, like holding your blade in your hand over your head while gliding."

His eyes were wide. "So you have to be flexible right?" What a guy.

"Yes quite. So pairs are when you skate with a partner."

"Well duh, that is kind of self explanatory."

"Well no, because you can have couples dance or couples freestyle." I raised an eyebrow at the big shot.

"Dance is what, like actual dancing on ice?"

"Sort of. It kind of judges your capability of being in unison with your partner; you have lifts and foot work which is like edges and speed, chemistry and proper posture."

He looked overwhelmed but I couldn't help but smile because no one ever asked me why I did it or what it was. My answer in my head would be 'Because it's skating.'

* * *

**Alrighty...? So I didn't make it very long again but I will once I know what I'm actually doing with this story so if you have suggestions LET ME KNOW!**

**REVIEW!!! Love you guys!**

**-Ali3**


	5. Spanish Insults and Punished Adolescence

**Hey Guys! This is chappy numero 5!**

**I'm sorry it's been a while but to be fair I'm doing this while I should be studying for exams so yeah!**

**lol ok well I don't got much to say so LET'S ROLE!...**

**

* * *

**

APOV

I was surprised at how nice it was to just talk to someone. And it was about my skating. I haven't felt so happy just talking about skating since Ben was around. He always put a smile on my face, with his shaggy brown hair with cowlicks all over and his giant brown eyes. His cheeks were always flushed and red as if he came back from a sprint around the block. He was tall too, he towered over me. It was worse when he wore his skates and I didn't.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, Alice!" Ben walked in the changing room and waved to me with a bright smile on his face. I smiled back, at ease. It was six in the morning and he already had his coffee in hand ready to go._

"_How do you always have those coffees and never gain an ounce of weight?" Ben always went to a coffee shop in the mornings and never got the light drinks, always the heavy cream ones. I was envious but more curious as to how it worked out for him._

"_I'm a guy, silly. And plus, I'm always working out with you so I burn it all." He said smiling again flexing his biceps._

"_Well I'm always working out with you and I'm not even that lean!" I pointed a finger letting the envy boil up. Immature._

"_Alice, I'm the one always lifting you. If you were not a twig you wouldn't be in pairs and I should know. You are as light as a feather. You should really ignore what the coaches say. They know shit." He chuckled and made me believe him._

"_Thanks, but I still wish I could get fatty coffees every morning." I pouted._

"_Well you can try some of mine but no more than a sip. It's early and I don't want to drop you mid-air." He teased._

_I pranced over to him and took a sip of his coffee and immediately felt jumpy._

"_Don't get too excited, Alice." He laughed as my eyes grew wide._

"_You're the one who just made me fall in love with your drink. By the way what is it even called?" I said putting it down and sitting to lace up my skates._

"_Caramel Macchiato, with whipped cream and caramel drizzled over top" He smiled slyly as I glared back. _

_We got our skates on and bounced on our toes to check the tightness before getting on the ice._

"_Ready, jumping bean?" He smiled at me. That was his nickname for me since I would always jump as if I had springs in my knees, and I was a midget._

"_You know it!" We got on the ice and started skating around side by side making sure to be in synch and accelerating. Hand in hand we glided back to the boards after a couple of rounds._

"_What do you want to start with?" He asked me after our mini warm up._

"_We need to work on our synchronicity in jumps and lifts. Spins are good so we'll cool down practicing those at the end." I told him ready to get some air._

"_Cool. I want to work on that new lift that we were practising on the floor."_

"_But Maksim isn't here. We need a coach if we want to do new difficult lifts." I looked at him with unease._

"_Don't worry. We'll try it on land right here a couple times and if it doesn't work out then we won't do it until he gets here okay?"_

"_Fine but I don't want us to get hurt. If you get a blade in the eye or I get stuck in a pretzel form, I will kill you." I glared._

_He laughed, how dare he? "Mk, but how would that work if you were a human pretzel?" _

"_Shut-up, you're not funny." I said hiding a smile._

"_Alright let's do this." We opened the door to get off the ice and we stood on the black rubber floor next to the boards. "Stand in front of me and give me your left hand." _

_I stood facing him and placed my left hand in his right. He took my hip in his left hand and lifted. I got half way up and we went back down to the floor._

"_You have to at least try and hold yourself up, Alice." He said annoyed. I was supposed to flex my whole upper body so he wouldn't have to lift a limp body over his head with one arm completely straight._

"'_Kay fine. I'm not making promises. My running shoes are lighter than skates it's hard to keep everything stick straight and levelled!"_

_He sighed. "Just try ok." I nodded and took a deep breath._

_He took my hand and hip again and counted off in a whisper. "One, two, three." He grunted at the three as we pushed off and I was over his head. Now we weren't done._

"_Ok, no I have to let go of your hip. Ready?" He grunted_

"_Um- Sure?" I was breathing heavily scared to death but thrilled at the same time._

"_Alice, you have to trust me. Now are we following through?"_

"_Yes." I said with finality because I did trust him. We were best friends for years now, how could I not?_

"_Okay, I'm taking my hand off your hip, make sure your arm is locked over my shoulder and level your whole body." I nodded again and he slowly took his hand away._

_We were now standing there. His hand holding mine and I was perpendicular to the floor with my legs in semi-splits. I was only holding his shoulder and we stood for a good five seconds when a booming voice shocked us._

"_Very nice! You should try-" Maksim freaked us out so much that I unlocked my elbow with surprise. This was not very safe since I was being held up, up side down, with one arm, with skates on. _

"_Shit! Oaf!" Ben didn't swear much but he did when he was pissed at Maksim._

_I was falling and the ground was getting scarcely closer every millisecond. Before I knew it, I was bridal style in Benjamin's arms._

"_You see? Now, why wouldn't you trust your trusty Benji?" He asked me, winking his big brown eyes._

_All three of us just broke down laughing and we got the lift on the ice by the end of practice. Those were the days._

_END FLASHBACK_

I sat down in my first period class, Spanish. Ben was the reason I passed in my old school. His grandma, or should I say, Abuela, was Spanish and he was functional in the foreign language.

The teacher walked in the class and she was very exotic looking. Her hair was dark, curly and long but twisted into a loose bun with a pencil holding it up. She was wearing a flowy floral pattern shirt that was tied in the middle with a matching string/belt tie. Her pants were papyrus white capri pants and she was wearing red flats with more floral print to match the top finishing it off.

It was different from what you would usually see teachers here wear, but it was nice. Bohemian. I liked it.

She greeted us with a smile that lit up the whole class room. "Hello class. My name is Emanuella Sanchez and I will be your Spanish teacher for the year." She said with an accent and the same bright smile shining on.

She thought it would be a good idea to start off the year with going around the class and having everyone say their names and something about them. That wasn't all though, we had to add in anything in Spanish that we knew how to say. Now people groaned at the request but I was having what you would call the opposite of writer's block. It's when you have too many ideas going on in your head and you get blocked not knowing where to start. Well, yeah, I was pretty stumped.

There was so much Ben taught me and I didn't know what to chose to say in front of the class. I didn't want to sound like the stuck up new girl who could say a full sentence or two but I didn't want to sound dumb and say 'Hola'.

It was my turn and by the time she got to me I froze and got confused.

"Uh, my name is Alice Brandon; I've been figure skating for around twelve years. And um, uh something Spanish… Hm well uh well I know some words but I don't know if they're very good and I don't know really." I fidgeted with my hands and turned red.

She smiled at me. "Ms. Brandon, I don't want you to recite the national anthem in Spanish I just want you to say a word you might know." She encouraged.

"Little tough girl isn't so tough anymore is she?" We all followed to where the voice came from. Standing in the door frame was the dumbass gym teacher.

"Excuse me do you have something to tell me or are you just interrupting my class to insult my student sir?" Ms. Sanchez asked the dick wad.

He turned red and snapped his tooth pick in his mouth.

"_El __profesor__sexista__debe__aprender__algunas__maneras_." I said with the most attitude and confidence in me.

He just stared back speechless. I rolled my eyes and went back to scribbling in my note book like the good student I was. I was taught that exact sentence by Ben when Maksim pissed me off.

"Very nice Ms. Brandon" She said rolling her 'r's with simplicity. "You need to work on your verb conjugation but your accent is maravilloso!" She said as she clapped her hands and turned back around to glare at the sexist fuck.

"I'm just here to get Mr. Newton for some help in the gym." He said fake smiling at the class.

"Who said you could just come in my class and take out a student for help in the gym? I'm teaching and you can manage on your own." She said sternly and turned back around to meet the next kid in class.

"Well excuse me, now you listen here-" He started but I wanted to have some fun so I cut him off.

"Que tonto." I said tsk-ing and shaking my head in disappointment. The whole class erupted into hushed giggles and I couldn't hide the satisfaction written all over my face. Even Sanchez was covering her mouth trying to hide her laughing. I got a glare from the Butt Munching Gym Slob though. I guess I'll be failing gym this year. There's a first for everything, right?

"Mr. Brandt do you need anything else?" She asked

"I will need to speak with you after school lets out Ms. Sanchez." With that he walked away with a broom stick up his a-hole.

The class proceeded with the acquaintances and at the last couple of minutes she taught us some fun sentences and words we could say if we wanted to screw around with people.

They were funny sentences too. Stuff we could say to Mr. Brandt to piss him off or to confuse him. She was a nice lady with lots of spunk but she knew how to stand her ground and deal with dumbasses. I like her, a lot.

Next class was math and it went by pretty quickly. We were working on functions and lines. Fun stuff.

After math, we had Science. I was happy about this because Bella was in this class too. She waved me over when I walked in and we sat next to each other. We talked the whole class and no one told us to be quiet so that was good. Plus, it was easy what we were doing. Circuits, I mean common that's very grade nine. We finished early so we got to do whatever the rest of the class.

"So Jasper drove you to school today?" She asked looking at a lock of hair searching for split ends.

"Yeah, he likes to treat me like a baby or something, but it doesn't bother me. He's really fun to hang out with you know?" I said passing her my scissors to chop of her dead ends of hair.

She thanked me with her eyes. "Yeah, Jazz is one of my closest friends. He's sweet isn't he." She chopped a couple hairs, put the scissors on the desk and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you like him?" She asked smiling.

"Well yeah, what's not to like?" I shrugged the question off scared of what it would lead to.

"No, I mean do you like like him?" She pressed. I'm going to be honest I saw this coming when she asked the first time. I'm just really guarded with my emotions.

"I-I don't know, Bella. I mean we're friends but I just don't know. And I think I might but it might be soon to tell and stuff. I don't want to rush something I'm not sure of." I said cringing she would take it the wrong way.

"I get that. It's just when I see you two together, it's refreshing. You guys are always talking and so immersed into each other and well I don't know it just seemed like you two are super close." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just saying this because I'm head over heals for Edward and I think everyone is in love now." She giggled and I couldn't stop myself from doing the same.

We all sat down for lunch and started eating. Jazz was biting into his apple and I couldn't help but notice he had really nice lips. It's weird; they're really full and pouty. Really pink too.

I looked down and decided to start eating. I tore the corner of my yoghurt open and started crushing the cup until I sucked it all out.

"What are you doing?" I looked up and saw everyone look at me in awe. It was Rosalie who asked by the way.

"I'm having my yoghurt?" I was quite confused.

"How?" Both Edward and Jasper asked at the same time.

"I tear the corner open." I demonstrated. "And slurp the yoghurt. I don't like using spoons when I eat yoghurt… What?" Everyone was just staring and I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"That is so cool." Emmett said and ran from the table to buy yoghurt from the cafeteria.

"Is he for real?" Asked Edward.

"He's for real." Ok this is getting weird.

"Ok little one, show me how you do it. I wanna try; think of how many less dishes I'd have to do if I don't use spoons." He said in shock.

I laughed at his reaction. "Dude, you hardly ever eat yoghurt and since when do you do dishes in the first place?" Jasper asked, again I had to laugh at the bunch.

School ended pretty quickly after we had lunch and Jazz drove me home again.

"Thanks a lot for driving me; it was really sweet of you, Jasper." I said trying not to look directly at him.

"Anytime darling." He drawled. Do you have skating tonight?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Uh, yeah I do. It's from like five to six thirty or something." I said waiting for what he really wanted to ask.

"Oh well ok. See you tomorrow." He waved and was a bit red in the cheeks.

"Why? I mean why you wanted to know." I'm curious now, don't get me started and not follow through.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out. But we don't have to; we could do homework or watch a movie. Whatever you want, really." He smiled sheepishly looking at me from under his gold eyelashes. There were his earth like eyes staring at me again! Really simply beautiful.

"That would be nice. Can you pick me up again though because I don't know where you live and all." Where did that come from? He smiled and it made my heart flutter for some odd reason.

"What time will you be home?"

"Well you can pick me up at the arena because I don't know how long it'll take to get home so…"

"Yeah sure I can do that." He was writing something down on a scrap of paper. "Here, call me a bit before you want me to come pick you up okay?" On the paper was his phone number. A boy just gave me his phone number! Holy shit!

"Okay, sure! I'll see you then." I skipped up to my house feeling lighter. He waited until I got in and closed the door which was sweet of him. I think he really did care. I'm totally new at this though and I don't know how to react to anything he says.

Once the door was closed I did a little happy dance and squealed. Just then the doorbell rang. Wonder who that could be?

I opened the door to see grinning Jasper holding my school bag. So I was feeling lighter, literally.

"Did you hear anyth-?"

"No." He answered all too soon trying to hide his laughter. I smacked his muscular shoulder and took my bag.

"See you tonight." I said and closed the door.

I turned to go up to my room to find my mother blocking me.

"Problem?" I asked trying not to have attitude dripping from my tone.

"Who was that?" Oh god Colleen. Don't bother me when I'm actually happy.

"He's a friend from school, Jasper." She was just standing there with her arms crossed looking pissed.

"No boys. I don't want you getting distracted, Alice."

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that? He's my friend you can't just tell-"

"You bet I can just tell you! I'm your mother for goodness sake. Now do your homework, get ready for skating and be on your way." I pushed past her to get up the stairs muttering about how she uses the mother card only when convenient and stomped the whole way up.

"I mean it. How do you think a boy would affect you with your training? Answer me!"

"I don't know Colleen, enlighten me." I said from the top.

"You need to focus; this boy that you say is your friend won't do anything for you. He only wants one thing!"

"And what is that _mother_?" I sneered. "As far as I know I'm not giving anything to be quite honest so what did you have in mind?" I scoffed. "You really think highly of your _daughter _don't you?!" I slammed my door and didn't let myself cry.

I got dressed and walked really fast to the arena. Maksim was outside smoking, as usual.

Before going in the arena and losing reception I called Jasper.

I told him to come around six fifty because I might get off a bit early and that I wouldn't be able to call once I get on the ice.

I got my skates on and started warming up with stretching on the boards and skating around a couple times testing my ankle.

The pain was there but it was really bearable and not serious. This was good because I wasn't in the mood for more drama.

"Finish warming up your jumps and spins, I'll be with you in fifteen minutes after I give the others their lessons." Maksim said.

"Thanks coach." He grunted in response.

So I got to it, Axel, double Sal chow, double Loup, double toe, double flip, and double Lutz. Fall, fall, again, I kept doing it again. My landings were crappy but I finally started kicking my leg out making my landing semi-proper.

**JPOV**

"Hey, mom?" I walked in the house with a bounce in my step.

"Yeah Jazz?" She was dusting the cabinet in the living room.

"I'm having a friend over so yeah try and keep Riley out of the way." I said eating one of the cookies she just baked.

Riley is my little brother. Or spawn of the devil, whichever you prefer. He looked like me but had dark brown hair and wasn't tall yet. He's only fifteen but he's a nuisance. I love him but the first time Rose and Bella came over he was a bit too friendly and he wasn't even pubescent at the time.

My mom was the coolest. She was a stay at home and I couldn't be happier. Every weekend I wake up to dozens of cookies and muffins, she's holds a special place in my heart, I gotta say.

"Is this friend a girl?" She said turning to face me. The only thing is that she saw through people like her perfectly windexed windows.

"Um, yes her name is Alice." I said scared of what was to come.

"Well I was just wondering because when Bella and Rose come over I never have to keep Riley out of trouble." She said smirking.

"Yeah well when they come over, Emmett and Edward take care of it." I said smiling.

"Alright but he's at soccer practice until nine thirty." She continued to dust but smacked my hand when I went for another cookie.

"Great, but when does it start?"

"Eight, also Felix is picking him up." She said chuckling a bit.

Felix, he was also a horn dog and well he was a bit more forward with my friends than Felix. This is saying a lot.

"Hm, great ok then well I'll just be getting to my homework." I said grabbing a cookie off the tray and running to my room.

"You're not getting any for dinner if you keep eating them all mister!" I laughed and closed my door.

Alice called me and said that it would be a good idea to pick her up around six fifty or something so I finished it in time to squeeze in a shower before I picked her up.

I really like Alice. I love being her friend but sometimes it feels like I want, no, need more. She's very guarded though. That's what was bothering me; we could get really close for a second and the next she's closes up again. I don't want to make her uncomfortable though, no, I don't want to cross any boundaries without permission. She means too much to lose over a stupidity like asking the wrong question.

I pulled up to the rink and killed the engine. I was a couple minutes early so I put the seat back and put on some music. My last song CD playing was Incubus. I wasn't in the mood for it so I put on something soothing trying to get me Zen as possible because, let's face it; Alice is coming over to my house tonight!

My Dave Matthews Band CD started playing. One of my favourites started playing automatically, Crush.

I waited about fifteen minutes when tiny Alice was tapping lightly but furiously on the passenger window to get me to unlock the door. She changed into regular clothes and I'll admit it I was hoping I would see her in one of her practice dresses or something.

"Hey." She sniffled and faked a smile. I narrowed my eyes and decided to jump right in.

"Your eyes and nose are red and you're sniffling. What happened?" I was going to go ape shit on whoever made her cry. "Were you crying, Alice?"

She nodded. "Why would you think that I was crying? I was on the ice. That is the reason for my red nose and stuff." She shrugged. "What is this? It's nice, I like it." She said jutting her chin towards the stereo.

"It's Dave Matthews Band. Don't change the subject, you were crying. Was it your ankle?"

"Drop it Jazz. My ankle is okay, don't worry."

"Fine." With that we drove off in a loud silence.

* * *

**SO what did you think???**

**I'm really sorry it's a cliffy. I didn't want to leave you guys with their convo ending on a bad not but let's be real here. Alice is really hard headed and they usually make up fast. Wait until they get to his house it will be a fluffy happier chappy. Promise!**

**-Ali. Night!**


	6. Injuries and Relationships

**Hi gurlies (no, not boys, there is a very non-existent portion of readers that are of the male species) lol**

**So this is chappy is gonna take some twists and turns and is actually not too exciting and crazy but it has meaning and yup I hope you like it!**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

* * *

**APOV**

We finally arrived at his house which was only about five minutes away from my own. It was a medium size town house and it was homey looking. There was a large garden in the front giving the illusion of a mini rain forest.

"Your garden is beautiful." Before I had a chance to stop myself I said the dumbest remark.

He chuckled. "Thanks, my mom works on it all the time. By the way, my brother, Riley, might be home. If he is so is his friend, Felix. So, I warned you." He said with a grim smile on his face.

"Warn me for what?" What could his brother possibly do to me?

He put his key in the key hole and we walked into his beautifully furnished house. As soon as you walk in there is a mud room. After that is the entrance way leading to a staircase to the second floor. We continued around to the left to be greeted with the fresh scent of chocolate peanut butter cookies. Holy Jesus Christ!

"Oh! Hello." A youthful looking blonde woman turned around from the oven wiping her hands on a towel on the granite counters. She held out her hand and smiled. I took it and introduced myself.

"I'm Lucy, Jazzy's mom." She kept smiling and I almost laughed at how adorable and loving she was. _Jazzy?_ Aw, that's so cute!

I looked at him raising an eyebrow and he just bowed his head and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Okay mom we're going to the basement. Are Riley and Felix down there?" He looked scared asking this simple question.

"No honey, last time I checked they were in his room playing some video game or something." She said tending to a plate of cookies. She handed it to Jasper and pushed us along so she could clean the kitchen.

Now that is an awesome mom!

"You wanna watch a movie?" Jasper asked as we made our way down the basement stairs. It was beautiful, just like the rest of the house. The colour of the walls was a burnt orange/red and cream on other walls. The couches were navy blue leather and the floor was carpet and it was a cream colour like some of the walls.

"Sure, what do you have?" I asked still mesmerized in the well decorated basement.

"We have… Oh common!" He almost yelled when my head snapped up to see two boys sitting at a table in the back corner lighting something on fire.

They scrambled to put out the little fire and looked up to see Jasper holding cookies with me beside him.

"Well hello, Gorgeous!" Said the blonde one. He looked like Jasper but not really it was hard to tell. His hair was spikier and had brown undertones. His face was squarer and his eyes were green and blue. He was still a good looking boy.

"Jasper you have to tell us next time you're bringing a foxy lady home." The brunette whined like a child.

"Guys get out!" Jasper was almost fuming he was red in the face and looking a bit pissed.

"Jeez don't have a cow, bro." The blonde chuckled. Yup, that must be Riley.

"Um, can you not look at me like a piece of meat?" I asked being totally honest and not pissy like I would usually be. They were kids only messing around, right?

"She's feisty!" The Brunette stated.

"That's like the billionth time someone says that to me this week, wow." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well maybe because it's true." I didn't expect that. It was Jasper and he chuckled saying it.

"Shove it Jazz." I laughed along. Why deny it anymore right?

"Yeah, shove it jazz!" Blondie said swiping a cookie off the plate and making a run for it.

"Hey!" Jasper said pulling him by the collar back to face him. The kid had the cookie in between his teeth until Jasper broke it and ate the other half. "Now get out of here, mom has more upstairs." He said jerking his head at horny teenagers. "We're watching a movie so go away."

The boys totally ignored his demands and came by my side. "So what's your name hot stuff?" Felix said.

Again I had to stifle a snort. "Jazz, can you put in the movie?" I said going to the couch to ignore the twerps.

That backfired since Riley came back down and they flanked me on the sofa. A bit too close for comfort I would say. "If I tell you, will you give us privacy?" I was playing along with them. I wanted them to think I was with Jasper because it was cute how they teased him but he was likely to beat their sorry asses up anyways.

"Depends."

"No."

They said at the same time. Dumbasses.

"I'm Alice." I said and waited for Jasper to start up the film.

"Alice, Alice, Alice… It has a ring to it. But I think something edgier would suite you like, Roxanne!" Said Felix. He was a bit on the crazy side I would say.

"No, I like Alice. It softens out her edginess. Sorta balances her out, I think."

"Alright guys get out! Enough psycho analyzing her!" He threw them out and sat down next to me. It wasn't anything like before. He at least gave me half a foot of space unlike the freaks.

"You weren't exaggerating when you warned me." I laughed.

"Yeah, well you were able to tame them partially, good job." He chuckled and ate another cookie.

"The blonde one was Riley I'm guessing?" He nodded and we relaxed watching the video.

After about thirty minutes I heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Bye sweet thang!" Felix winked.

"We're off to practice. By the way, I'm Riley." Another wink.

"I'm Felix." Giant smile and wink combined again.

"I know and goodbye." I said laughing at them. They're very persistent.

They stayed standing there and just staring at me like the horn dogs they were. That's when Jasper threw a shoe at them which Riley caught, laughed and finally they left.

"Bunch of douches." He muttered and I couldn't help it, I burst out in laughter. He was so funny when he fought with them.

He laughed along with me and we regained sanity.

"Let's just turn off the movie. I'm not even watching." I said.

"You wanna just talk instead?" I smiled and nodded. It was easy talking with him.

"How was practice?" Sneaky bugger, that's where those two get it.

"It was good. I landed all my jumps and did my solo a couple times but I finished a few seconds too late. It's ok though people were in my way." I said sugar coating the real story a lot. I was eyeing the cookies on the plate. Only one left and I have yet to try one. My mouth watered because I still hadn't eaten.

"And the ankle? Did it hurt when you were jumping or putting pressure on it?" He took my feet off the ground and put them on his lap.

I gasped a bit but shook my head.

"Are you sure? Because I can help make it feel better if it's a bit sore…" He trailed off taking my shoe off and examining the purple splotches on my ankle. "Shit that looks really painful, Alice."

"I-It's fine, don't worry about me." I waved it off. I never had such close physical contact with any guy except for Ben but it was different he was a partner, a life long friend. This was Jasper.

"I don't believe you." He looked me dead in the face.

"You never do." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy!" He said trying to hide his laughter. "You're so sarcastic it kills me." He chuckled.

I let a laugh escape my lips. "But you love it!" I teased

"I do." He said with a smirk playing on his soft pink lips. "Wait here." He got up and put my feet on the couch where he sat before.

He ran up the stairs and not a minute later did he come back with an ankle wrap and some ice.

"You are joking right?" I don't get this boy.

"Nope." He took my foot again and pulled the sock completely off to wrap my foot properly.

He pulled it all the way off and just stared. He gently ran a finger from the bruises around my tarsal to my baby toe.

"Jesus, how do your feet get so beat up?" He said looking up at me with fear written all over his face. "It looks like you put them in a blender." He shook his head and put the ice on it.

I cringed and hissed at the cold contact. "Thanks." I said sarcastically again. "Jasper I don't understand why you're doing this. Don't worry they're just feet."

"Why wouldn't I do this for you? You are obviously in pain and if I can try and stop it, I will." He wrapped my ankle and began to massage my foot gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked because it was a nice feeling but it was a bit intimate.

"I'm massaging these appendages you call feet." He said with a laugh.

He ran his hand lithely across the sole of my foot and I sighed. "Hands of an angel…" I couldn't stop myself from saying it. My eyes closed and I leaned my head back on the arm rest.

"Do you ever bleed in you skates?" He continued with the other foot.

"Hmm sometimes, but I have a special cream for blister and I usually have a band-aid over them to prevent just that."

"Am I hurting you?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No, you're not hurting me. The exact opposite, actually." I opened an eye to see him watching me with a smile that reached his eyes, his earthy eyes.

"Good." We stayed silent for a bit longer.

"Ouch." I whispered when I tried to move my head from the arm rest.

"You okay?" He looked panicked probably thinking he hurt me.

"Yeah, my neck was in one position for too long." I said sitting up and rubbing it.

"Here, sit on the floor between my legs and I'll take out the knots." I obliged knowing it was late and I didn't want to argue anymore.

"Thank you, for everything Jazz."

"Don't, just relax." His large hands began to rub the sore muscles on my shoulder and neck.

Another moan escaped my lips and he chuckled.

"To the right, oh, no higher. Hm." It sounded funny after I said it but good god it felt amazing. "I have my own personal masseuse."

"When you work out in the cold, it makes the muscles tight." He stated. It's true. When I work out at the gym or somewhere outside my muscles are more loose and stretched. "They constrict in the cold."

"I know. It feels better when I'm skating though. It cools me down when I do my solo or when I push myself to my limits."

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked massaging the back of my lower neck.

"Uh huh. Now I'm all sleepy though." I giggled. "How do you know so much about the body and how to make it feel so good?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I'm getting a part time job and the physiotherapy clinic not too far from the sports complex." He said proudly.

"That's really cool, Jazz! Wow, it must be fun, imagine how many jobs you could get when you grow up with such experience." I told him and he smiled back.

"Do you want the cookie? I'm full and you didn't try any. They're really good..." I heard the smile in his voice.

"I'll try a piece but I don't know." I felt his laughter vibrate through the couch.

"Go on they aren't fattening, my brother has diabetes so they're healthy don't worry."

"Okay." I broke off a piece and bit into it.

Sweet mother of Jesus!

They were chunky and sweet and salty and sticky all at the same time. They were made by angels I was sure of it. "Oh wow." I said with a mouth full of the deliciousness.

"I know right?" He said with another husky chuckle. My stomach betrayed me and growled. Really loudly. I blushed and he sighed.

"Come upstairs I'll make you something. You must be starving. I'm an idiot you just came back from a practice." He smacked his hand on his forehead.

"I don't want to be a burden don't worry about it Jazz." I said trying to push him back down in the sofa but he took my hands and lifted me off the ground in one swift motion.

"It's no trouble at all, Alice. Just come we'll go to my room while you eat so you don't feel uncomfortable."

He held my hand up the stairs and into the kitchen. He only let go to find something in the fridge and to make it.

"What do you like?" He asked looking around the fridge door.

"Uh, what is there? I don't know." I fidgeted with my hands.

"How would you like fruit? Oh, I know what we'll have." He said smiling.

I just waited while he did whatever he was doing in the kitchen. I walked into the living room to see the fireplace mantel filled with pictures of the boys and their parents. They were really happy. I knew Jasper loved his brother, having sibling can get annoying but it's worth the fighting. One of the pictures was black and white and the boys were wearing black t-shirts and jeans, wrestling. I giggled to see Jasper's face all crunched up while squishing Riley.

"That's one of my favourite pictures here." I jumped at the sound of his voice so close to me.

"Jesus, Jazz you scared me!" I said placing my hand on my heart.

He laughed and gave me a cantaloupe half. It was a makeshift bowl for blueberries in the middle. I laughed at his creativity. He handed me a spoon and we went up to his room.

"Oh wait!" He turned around and went to the kitchen again and started the kettle for water.

"What are you making now?" I asked. It was already eight forty five.

"I'm making tea because I drink tea at night. Is there a problem miss. Brandon?" He asked smirking.

"Make me one too. I love tea and my throat is a bit scratchy." I said clearing my throat because I was reminded of its soreness. "I need to call my mom. Just a second, she'll be wondering where I am." He nodded while preparing the tea.

I dialled the number.

"Hello?" It was dad. I haven't talked to him in a while. It's different with dad though. He likes me, unlike Colleen. He takes my side if he's ever home and mother is yelling at me.

"Hey dad." I said smiling.

"Hi Alice. Where are you?" Ok, I'm going to have to trust him some day right?

"Don't tell mom but I'm at a friend's house. She said I wasn't aloud to talk to boys because I would get distracted from skating so yeah. I'm sorry if you're mad at me for not listening to her." I said scared he would yell at me for lying. Who was I kidding though, it was dad. He wasn't like that.

"I'll tell her you stayed at the rink to get some extra practice, don't worry hun. And if she's telling you to not live your life because she wants you to concentrate on skating then she can just be quiet because I'm the one paying for the lessons and ice time not her. You do it because you love it not because of her expectations."

"Wow, thanks dad. I love you." I was getting really teary eyed because I never see him much since he's always at work.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. And remember keep your eyes open and legs closed." He chuckled and I had to laugh at that. He had told me that his teacher would say that to all the girls in class when he was younger.

"Daddy! Okay, I'm sorry I couldn't see you tonight. I miss you. See you tomorrow morning."

"Well I don't know about that I might have to go in early and you just enjoy yourself tonight and I don't think you'll be up at six tomorrow right?"

"I might be I don't know if I'm going to a practice in the morning or anything."

"It's the weekend, Alice. Do your homework and unpack or something. Just sleep in and work out some other way."

"Alright daddy. I will. Love you."

"Love you too munchkin."

I turned around to see Jazz holding my mug out for me, I took it and he picked up his own.

"Alice are you crying?" He was squinting because we hadn't turned on any lights.

"I don't know." And I really didn't.

We got into his room and set the not so midnight snack on his desk. I wiped my fingers under my eyes and sure enough I was shedding a couple tears. I missed my dad. I won't deny it.

"Are you okay? You want to talk about it?" Surprisingly enough I did.

"I called home and my dad answered. He works a lot and I don't see him much. Colleen isn't the best parent and dad is always was nicer to me. It had been a while since I last talked to him and I won't see him for another while because he's going back to work tomorrow morning and it's the weekend and he told me to sleep in and miss skating and I don't know Jazz, I missed his voice and his kindness I guess." Tears were brimming my eyes and my nose got all puffy and my face got all flushed again.

"Come here." He held his arms open and I just lied there hugging him. He was a good hugger. His hoodie was plushy and smelled like him. It was a comforting smell and I just felt _good_.

"Thank you for trusting me and talking about something personal like that it means a lot." He sighed into my hair.

"Don't worry about it. Your making it a lot easier than it would usually be. For the record I don't cry much." His light laughter shook through his strong chest that I had my face pressed to. "You are a good hugger. You're comfy and warm. Is it weird for me to say that?"

He laughed again. "Thank you. No, it's ok that you think so, I'm flattered." He teased and I jabbed a finger at his stomach and probably caused myself more damage than I did him.

"Let's eat." He said while unwrapping his arms from around me. As soon as he got his cantaloupe half and spoon we lied down on his bed and ate.

We shared small talk and had a couple laughs when out of no where he threw a blueberry at my face. He was silently shaking and facing away from me.

I threw one back right when he turned around but he somehow caught it in his mouth.

"What- how!?" I laughed at his super weird circus act.

"Don't ask how I can do that." He chuckled. "I have mad skills I know." He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister!" I retorted, if I can't do it so neither can he.

"You're just jealous, and I can roll my eyes. It hasn't turned into a necessity like breathing for me." He said throwing another blueberry at my face.

"Hey! I'll tell your mom you aren't being a perfect gentleman! Don't make me do it Jasper Whitlock!" I threatened on my knees with a blueberry ready to be shoved in his face.

"You wouldn't?!"

"Oh I would." I countered.

"That's not fair; mama Whitlock's poor little heart can't handle that." He said in a southern accent. I giggled at him again. "Okay, okay. I'm putting the whole fruit bowl down, don't throw or tell. I won't do anything again, I swear." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

I put my guard down for a second and my bowl was swiped out of my hands and I was pinned down with Jasper over me. He began to tickle my sides and I couldn't take it. I was a sucker for being tickled.

"No! No! I can't no, Jazz! No tickling, I give!" I was gasping for air laughing my ass off.

He rolled over onto his back next to me. We were both trying to catch our breath like lunatics. We turned our heads at the same time towards each other and another round of laughter cam over us.

"You don't seem tired anymore." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"No, not anymore I'm not. Thanks to you." I smiled

"Glad to be of service ma'am." He drawled like a cowboy. Again I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"Jazz?" He looked back at me.

"Alice?"

"Do you think of me as a friend?" I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm not one to do so.

"No." He sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Apparently he wasn't into beating around the bush either. "I like you a lot, Alice."

I wanted to scream. Too many emotions at the moment caused me to have to hold back more tears.

"Does it bother you that I think of you like that?" He asked angelically.

"It doesn't bother me so much. I mean I think I like you too. It's just I wouldn't be allowed. I don't know. My mom is sort of a hard-ass." I swallowed some tea and continued. "When you brought me my school bag my mom saw us and freaked she said I wasn't allowed to see boys because they only want one thing and because it would distract me from skating. Because I'm totally going to the Olympics and all." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not like that. You know that right, Alice? Hell, I've never even kissed a girl in my life!" He shook his head.

"It doesn't mean we can't see each other because I'm here right now right?" I said lifting his chin to meet my eyes.

He smiled and cupped my cheek in his palm.

"My dad probably likes you though. So, if you want to ever come over, the house has to be empty or dad has to be home. We just can't let my mom know."

"Are you serious about this? I don't want to rush anything." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sure. I don't know how good of a girlfriend I would ever be though. I've never kissed a boy either and I never dated. Today was the first time I got a guys numbers. Heck today was the most attention I've gotten from the opposite sex in my whole life." He laughed at me.

"Well we're on equal playing ground then and we are equally inexperienced." I smiled at his reasoning.

"I don't know why though. Why you like me." I shook my head in confusion. "I'm always skating and working, I have a lot of emotional baggage from my past. I'm not good at opening up and I think you could do better."

"You opened up fine today and you're here and why wouldn't I want to be with you? I feel like you're out of my league all the time." He scoffed.

"How? You're always so at ease and cool. I'm always so hot tempered or seen as the tormented soul. I don't believe in leagues though. If a guy likes a girl he should just be honest. Who knows what would happen if he was just polite and told her about how he feels. Unless that girl is a total bitch or dating someone else his odds of getting the girl are high. A regular nice girl won't turn down a sincerely nice guy who treats her with care and affection. That's just how I see it I guess." I shrugged.

"I'm glad you think so. It's kind of refreshing to know that you're not the shallow type."

"You thought I was? Do I give off that impression?" I was worried because I'm not that shallow.

"No but the guys at school are scared of you for having balls and not cowering away when Mr. Brandt yells at you or insults you. I however like it." He grinned and I just laughed at the newly acquired information I was filled in on.

"I'm glad you like my spunk." He rolled onto his stomach and laid his head sideways on his arms.

"I really do." He flashed his white teeth at me.

"Thank you." I said looking down to the side avoiding his strong gaze.

"For what?" His brow creased.

"Just for being there and not letting me down as a friend or I don't know what do I call you now?"

"Would you want to say we're official or just keep it under the radar until you're ready?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" I don't know if I want to show up to school on Monday and be all 'Look at me and my new boyfriend!' No, I'm not sure.

"I want what you want." His lip curved up at the corner.

"We'll see by the end of the weekend but between you and me I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend. I just don't want too much attention at school you know?" I was hoping he would understand where I was coming from.

"Sure, so I can call you my girlfriend in private?" I nodded and blushed. "Come here then." With that he pulled me down next to him on the bed and wrapped his long arms around my torso.

I smiled and cuddled as close as I could. Jasper was the only one who understood.

* * *

**So how do you like it? **

**I thought I should just get it off the ground already, I don't know if that was a bad choice but I'm learning what can I say, I love Jalice! (L)**

**So my last exam is tomorrow (MATH) My worst subject and I don't want to go to summer school and all so wish me luck!!!**

*****PRESS THAT BUTTON RIGHT UNDER THIS!!!*****


	7. Tribute to the King of Pop

Michael Jackson.

I'm sure you've all heard of the recent tragedy that has taken place today.

Michael Jackson has passed from cardiac arrest today in his home in Los Angeles. (June 25, 2009)

You might not be a fan of him or his musical talent but I am and I want to do anything I can to honour his place on this planet and in many hearts.

He was one of my many idols but one of the first nonetheless.

His music inspired me in many ways and since I heard the news I've been in mourning, crying over this loss. The King of Pop will live on as did Elvis Presley, Paul Newman, Heath Ledger and the beloved Farrah Fawcet. R.I.P.

These were all amazing people and there are more but this Author's Note is dedicated to the one and only Michael Jackson.

While reading this or even after, for Michael, just turn on one of his songs or play it on YouTube. It would mean a lot to me knowing that he made a difference for as many people as possible. If you don't know any of his songs (which would be quite unbelievable) then here are some.

Man in the Mirror

The Way You Make Me Feel

Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough

Will You Be There

Dirty Diana

Black or White

Billie Jean

Smooth Criminal

Remember the Time

Thriller

I Wanna Rock With You

Beat It

You Are Not Alone

Liberian Girl

They Don't Care About Us

Give In To Me

Heal The World

I know it's a weird request for you to listen to some of his music but I don't know any better way than to honour him through his unforgettable art.

It has brought people together and revolutionized people's perspectives on music and culture. It has opened my eyes and made me see him in a different light.

A lot of people think I am wrong for idolizing a man who supposedly molested children. I used to believe these rumours were true when I was younger. I learned with time that he is human and these accusations could all be lies. Who am I to judge him if I have no proof?

Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know what a difference he made and how amazing he was. His music was true art and always put a smile on my face.

He was one of the few pop artists left who sung his music himself with no difficulty and sounded better than he did on record.

If you could just put on his music, watch some of his videos and remember him, you would see what I saw in him. A genius.

Today the world lost a true original artist. He performed for us all his life and brought rhythm, feeling and love to his audience. His life was his own, not the public's. I hope and pray that you have now found the peace that you deserve. Your spirit lives on as will your music.

**Always loved. Always in our hearts. Always remembered.**

**Rest in Peace Michael Jackson, King of Pop.**

May his family be looked after in their time of mourning and may he be in a better place.

-Ali


	8. Laps and Some Salad

**Hey everyone!**

**So I'm backand so are Alice and Jasper!!! I hope you like this chappy! I don't really know what to say but you know the drill RxR PLEASE!**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

**APOV**

"Thanks for tonight, I really needed it." I told Jasper Leaning to give him a hug; he had other ideas when he turned his head and his lips touched mine ever so lightly.

He sighed heavily through his nose and I engaged in the kiss. His thumb started stroking my cheek and my hands went to the nape of his neck tangling my fingers in the little hairs there.

"We should stop, your mom will be wondering where you are. You might want to see your dad too if he's still up." He said keeping his face as close as possible without our mouths connecting.

I nodded and thank god it was dark because I blushed at our eagerness.

"Listen, I'll call you tomorrow to see if we can do something." He reassured me, just then I got an idea.

"Well how about we plan it now. My mom is out tomorrow with some of the old skating mothers to get like spa thingies done, I don't know. Since we just moved in, maybe you can come over and we can unpack my stuff together and maybe do something after?" I shrugged like it was nothing hoping he would accept my invitation.

"That'd be fun, when do you want me to be there?"

"You can be here anytime after ten. I'm gonna go for a run or something since I was given permission to skip skating." I smiled proudly.

"Running wouldn't do your ankle any good." He said patronizingly.

I rolled my eyes and he poked my side which led to another eye roll. "Ok well then what do you suggest? I can't skip skating and do nothing."

"How about we work out together? I go to the pool at the rec-center on the weekends so I don't get too rusty." He suggested with a hint of a smile playing on his perfect lips.

"Sounds good. Pick me up?"

"Of course," He gave me a peck on the lips. "I'll be here around nine, is that good with you?"

"Perfect." I smiled and gave him one last kiss good night.

I got out of his car and walked up the lawn and into the house.

"Hey honey, you came home earlier than I expected." I saw my dad sitting in the living room with the television on. He wasn't paying attention to it though, his glasses were perched on his nose and he was working over some of the books for the company.

"Is mom asleep?" I whispered scared shitless.

"Well she's showering or something, but don't worry she thinks you had extra practice." He assured me.

"Ok well that's good I guess." I said trusting my voice to go up in volume.

"So how've you been?"

I snorted. Its weird having my dad ask how things have been going and it wasn't like my parents were separated and he hadn't seen me in a while. Well he hasn't seen me in a while but the fact that he had to ask sucks.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me pulling his glasses lower to the tip of his nose.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I shrugged and swung my bag on the floor taking a seat on the couch with a loud.

"What is it Alice?" He sighed rolling his eyes. That's where I got it from.

"Do you think you could ask Coleen to get a job? I mean _mom_." I sneered.

"Alice, you know she can't hold a job and she's not into that." He shook his head. "I'm not going to tell her to get a job and have to fight again."

"Well maybe she should try, she's an adult not a teenager, she has to stop trying to chase her youth and take initiative, she has a family to support. You aren't the only one who has to be busting their balls!"

"Alice calm down I can handle it."

"No you can't." I said smacking my hand down on the arm rest exasperated.

"Enough Alice, we won't get into this again." He said rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Look at you! You're staying up late, working day in and day out trying to get us by. Don't get me wrong, we're doing fine and all but what about you? What about me? I want to see my dad sometimes and when I get older if I have kids, I want you there to be a grand parent and not have some sickness from stress or whatever happens when you get too stressed."

He chuckled at me. Chuckled!

"It's not funny." I said completely serious.

"I'm not laughing at you don't worry, I just don't understand you sometimes."

"Dad, we see each other maybe once a week if we're lucky and it's usually for no more than ten minutes. What do you expect from me? When you're gone, I have to deal with mother."

"She's your mother Alice stop acting like she's the plague."

"You had a nice mother you wouldn't understand me." He shook his head smirking.

"Ugh, smells like teen angst, must be the new boy?" He said quirking a caterpillar eyebrow.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I was still mad though.

"Listen honey, I know I'm not around much but I can't tell your mother to get a job."

"Why not, you're her husband you should have a say in our lives." I said shaking my head. "Like, I wouldn't even care if it was a crappy job like being a cashier, restaurant hostess or like even a lunch lady?" I was shooting option out of my ass.

"Cashier, Alice? Get real; this is your mother we're talking about… I could probably get my boss to give her an interview for secretary, the one we have right now is going to be on maternity leave in a bit." He asked not really sure if it was a good idea.

"Yes please! You could tell her there is an opening for a secretary and it isn't permanent. That way she won't freak out about getting a real job. Also tell her it would be able to pay for her own shopping and spa treatments. That way your salary can actually go to the important things."

"Alright, tonight I'll give it a try but I'm not making promises. I can't force it on her, I don't have it in me to fight with her and you and I need our sleep." He started closing the books and putting his thing in order to go into his briefcase for tomorrow.

"Thank you Daddy!" I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa watch it your grip is tight, I don't want to die young, remember I need to be there for my grand children." He teased. I had to laugh at his sense of humour after such a long week of work.

"Alright get to bed." I scolded; he needed to be up early.

"Yes mom." He droned messing up my hair.

"Hey! Okay, I'll ease up. Tomorrow I'm going to work out at the pool and start unpacking. Can you lie for me because you said to skip skating and mom will be getting her nails done or something."

"Sure thing, kiddo." With that we went upstairs and I went to bed.

I fell asleep within seconds after hitting the pillow.

For the first time since we moved to the town of Forks, I woke up to the sun streaming through my window.

I looked over at my iPod doc and it read eight twenty two. Shit! Jasper was going to arrive in forty minutes!

I rushed out of bed to shower and get dressed. I hadn't worn my bathing suite in a while. I looked through my boxes for summer wear and found my only one piece. It wasn't ugly or frumpy. A simple black with red straps and hem lines. Again, simple but good for working out in.

I pulled on some grey sweat pants and a white v-neck American Apparel t-shirt.

When I got down stairs I noticed my mom had already left for her spa day with the women from my old rink. I knew she left because her dirty coffee cup was in the sink and there were crumbs all over the counter from her bagel.

I opened the fridge for maybe the fifth time since we moved in and noticed nothing I was in the mood for. I didn't want Jazz to buy me another breakfast though so I sucked it up and had a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal with a glass of orange juice. As I waited for the last ten minutes, I sat down to enjoy breakfast in front of the television. I never watched it much, so I didn't really know which channel I would like…

After a couple of minutes trying to get into this show called _Maury_, I gave up. Too many teen pregnancies and cheating wives with babies that belonged to too many people. I thought I was messed up. I guess it was just the media business.

I rinsed my dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I cleaned up the whole kitchen actually and finally the doorbell rang at three past nine.

I locked the front door as I headed out and skipped to his car. Surprisingly it didn't hurt.

I hoped in the passenger seat and was graced with a smouldering kiss from him.

"Hey." He breathed, it was weird because if any other guy breathed in my face I would cringe away with disgust but his breath was all minty and sweet.

"Hello to you too." I smiled and we proceeded in driving to the rec-center.

"Aren't you going to ask if I ate?" I teased.

"Naw, you have an energized aura about you this morning so I think we're okay in that department today." He smiled back being a smart ass.

"Someone's observant."

"Only for my girlfriend." He flashed a toothy grin and winked at me.

"So what do you do when you go to the pool? Laps?" I never really trained at the pool.

"Yeah, I do laps. Today we won't go fast though; I only want to work on endurance." He said keeping his eyes on the road but taking my hand in his.

"I'm going to admit that I have awful endurance. I have brute force but I can't keep it for long." I blushed at the confession.

"Alice Brandon has no endurance?" He asked feigning shock. "I thought figure skaters had to have endurance?" He laughed.

"Well we should but I get tired out easily because I don't use my energy properly. I sort of use it all up in the beginning and get really winded by the end of routines or anything really."

"We'll work on that don't worry. We won't swim fast just keep a steady pace and don't stop." He said eyeing me as if it were a challenge.

"Fine. I won't make any promises though because I really don't swim much so I'm not going to be good with technique or anything." I warned.

"I don't care about technique; you aren't a swimmer so you have nothing to worry about." He chuckled. "You take yourself too seriously."

"I do not! I'm just sometimes a perfectionist." I said proud of my answer.

"You're stubborn as well." I playfully smacked his hand and he pulled the injured driver card to stop the abuse.

"Alright we're here." He parked and we went inside.

I put my clothes in my bag in the changing room and came out to find Jasper walking out of the guys changing room.

He smiled and enveloped me in his strong arms. I smiled and leaned into his broad, muscular chest.

"You ready?" He asked as we walked to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, sure." I dipped my foot in as he jumped in and splashed me a bit.

"Get in, it's warm. Come on, aren't you excited to get some endurance?" He said giving me thumbs up and a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming." I walked to the stairs and started getting in slowly when a large pair of arms grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me into the water.

I was under water in a second and came back up gasping in shock.

"Ugh! You suck, Jazz!" I laughed and he kissed me fast.

"Warm up and let's get started." He kissed my nose once more and we started doing laps back and forth.

"Okay take a little break." He got out of the pool and walked to get his water bottle. He gestured for me to take a sip after he did.

I swigged some of the ice water back and felt refreshed.

"Alright we're going to continue laps but when you get tired and want to stop, you will go into breaststroke but you have to keep the pace. So do front crawl as long as possible. We're going to leave in twenty anyway so let's get to it." He smiled and dove back into the water to restart laps. He is mental.

How the hell was he still going? We've been doing this for so long and he didn't even look tired. I however was going to drown. My arms felt like lead and I was gasping like a fish out of water. He is evil for making me do this, pure evil!

I dove and kept going but this time regained the energy. I was not giving up. I will make it to the end of this work out without giving up.

I told myself to only do breaststroke when I thought I was going to pass out. That was my method. Keep doing it until I hit my limit then only take it down a notch. I was doing fine for the first couple of laps then the sting in my core was back.

I was in the lane next to Jasper so when I turned my head to the side to breathe, I saw him. His back was rippling with muscles and the water only made him more desirable. Just gliding effortlessly across the surface of the water, in his zone.

Before I knew it he stopped. We got out of the pool and went to the changing rooms to get dressed and leave.

His hair was all wet and shaggy from the shower he took. I didn't bother showering because we were going back to my house and those pool showers in the girls' locker room were gross.

We drove back to my house and my shoulder muscles were already starting to feel the burn from working out in the pool for an hour straight.

"So we're here. Coleen isn't home and my dad isn't either. You can make yourself comfortable and stuff… Um I don't know what you'll do when I'm showering." I stood there for a minute thinking what he could do when he just suggested watching television. "Ha!" I scoffed. "Sure, whatever pops your tart." I patted his back and ran up the stairs to get clean and get embarrassing things on my floor in my closet or under the bed. These things being underwear, dirty socks, ankle wraps and maybe even an unopened box of tampons and such.

I got to my final destination in mere seconds.

I started the water, pushed everything embarrassing under my bed and got in the steamy shower.

I was in such a hurry that I scratched my neck while washing my body. There was a little pink line when I got out of the shower but it didn't hurt therefore didn't matter.

I quickly rubbed the towel over my damp hair and spiked it like I usually did with some modeling wax. Put on some eye liner and lip balm.

I got out of the bathroom as soon as I was done in search of something to wear.

Ah-ha! Loose jeans and a tank top. I'm not dressing up to unpack my room. I threw my towel in the hamper and ran back downstairs to get Jasper. He was watching some show about a dog whisperer. Caesar?

"Do you even have a dog?" I had to ask.

His head whipped around like I had startled him.

"No, but I find this a very interesting show, don't you?"

"No, not so much. Mind you it's better than that _Maury_ crap." I scoffed.

"You watch _Maury_?" I shook my head furiously.

"I didn't know what was good on T.V. so I put anything on. Turns out anything had to be possibly the worst show of life!" I went to the fridge and took out two water bottles. I threw him one and he caught it perfectly. "Nice catch." He got off the couch and stood opposite of me leaning on the kitchen island.

"So what do we have to unpack today?" He unscrewed the cap of the water and took a long swig. I completely forgot about his question and just stared at his Adam's apple bob. It was interesting, you would think a bobbing Adam's apple would be weird but I found it quite enticing. Don't judge me, please stop judging me. "Hello?" He was waving his hand in front of my face and broke me out of my reverie.

"Oh, yeah um well I'm not even really sure what there is in my boxes. Some clothes, some old skating dresses. Old skates for selling, hair products, make up but only the less important stuff. My main stuff is already out. The bare necessities really. I mean because I've been getting by since we moved. Um there are books, movies, a lamp or two, some shoes, skating home videos. I don't really know to be honest but there are about ten boxes that need unpacking." I fidgeted with the cap hoping he wouldn't think I was a lazy bum who didn't unpack after living here for a month.

"Cool, let's get started then." We stood there for another minute just staring at each other. "I don't know where your room is so you're going to have to lead the way Alice…"

"Oh uh yeah. Ha silly me…" I turned around and mentally smacked myself upside the head. He chuckled and we went upstairs.

"This is my room." I said opening my door and sweeping my arm towards it like one of those game show ladies.

"It's very blank." He said trying to keep a straight face. Thank god he was horrible at this or I probably would have taken it seriously. This is why I pretended to take it seriously. I turned my back towards him and started to make little sniffling noises. I passed my hand under my eyes as if I was crying and sure enough I heard him curse under his breath.

"Al-ice…?" He whined. "I was just joking I didn't mean it, I swear don't be mad. I really like your room it's very you." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and got on my tip-toes to give him a kiss.

"You're a horrible actor." I admonished. I tapped his chest and laughed at his dumbfounded face.

"Yeah, well you are a mean girlfriend." He smiled at that.

"Yeah, well you started it. So I guess that makes you a mean boyfriend." Even though I was supposed to be acting mad I smiled at the word _boyfriend_.

"Oh, don't turn this around on me, Alice." He said narrowing his eyes, shaking his head and slowly walking closer to me. I started backing away and rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes!" He pulled at his hair to make it seem like it was driving him insane. As if.

"I'm not turning this around on anyone. I'm just saying the plain old truth, mister 'I love Caesar Malone'." He threw his head back and laughed at me.

"Malone? It's Caesar Milan." Before I knew it I was toppled over on the bed and he was suddenly pinning me down. "You shouldn't mess with me Alice." He looked down at my lips and I was doing the same back. "After all, you are quite desirable when you try and pick fights." With that he planted his mouth on mine and I couldn't hold back like I did all the other times.

He just kept pecking and I was not in the mood for the safe stuff. His mouth came back down on my mine for the fourth time when I grabbed his bottom lip in between my teeth. His eyes shot open and I pulled him closer. He groaned when I opened my mouth and licked his lip. He smiled and I started sucking on his bottom lip harder now with more confidence.

His hands went to my hips and started rubbing the sides of my waist with his thumbs. I reached my left hand into his hair and my right at the back of his neck to pull him as close as possible. Suddenly our tongues started to massage one another and he tasted like sweet mint again. His mouth was probably the yummiest thing I had ever tasted. His lips were soft but were applying a hard pressure all over. His mouth left mine which made me whimper. This caused him to chuckle and my face got hotter than it already was. His lips went to peppering my jaw with open mouthed kisses and just when I thought it couldn't get any more unbearable, his tongue shot out and he started to suck on the soft spot under my ear. I gasped and moaned and started panting.

Was I going to get a hicky? I have short hair; my mom will totally kill me. Shit! Oh well, this was feeling way too nice for me to stop it so soon, plus I have a ton of makeup to cover it up.

His breath was hot on my neck and I couldn't help but sigh and shift my weight feeling a slight burning sensation in my lower abdomen area. As I moved my hips higher off the bed, I grazed Jasper's hips. This wouldn't really faze me but since something poked my thigh I got worried. He grunted as soon as contact was made.

I looked down between us and saw a bulge in his sweats. Had he been wearing jeans, this would have been very painful, but with his sweats, he looked like he was completely free of restraint.

"Holy shit." I breathed backing out of his grasp of kissing and sexy-ness.

"What's wro-? Oh! Shit, I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean to I just ah shit!" He started babbling uncontrollably and I just had to giggle at the sight.

He had turned around with his hands over his junk to try and shield my virgin eyes.

His face was all red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What? This isn't funny. It's embarrassing and I don't want you to laugh in a situation like this." I kept laughing, I mean I tried to contain myself but it was useless. "Seriously, not funny. It is getting very painful and uncomfortable and you just witnessed it and fuck…!" He ran his hand down his face and took a deep breath. My giggles soon quieted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but it was just your reaction. By the way do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I laughed again at his face. Priceless.

"Well, I kiss you with it that's for sure." He said rolling his eyes and looking down at where his hands were again now covering. I snorted and he looked up, the blush in his face, neck and ears could not have gotten any darker.

"When you're good to move and all, we should probably get started with the unpacking." I suggested.

"Yeah, um… So," He tried starting conversation to distract himself. "since your room is so bland, I can come over again and we could paint and re-arrange it one day."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But I wouldn't know what colours I would want. Maybe Rosalie and Bella could help with picking out stuff and Emmett and Edward could help you move furniture. That would be fun!" I started thinking of all the things I wanted out of here and all the possibilities that could be.

"Hold your horses there cow-girl. First, we need to actually unpack all of your stuff." I nodded and I took all the boxes from the hall closet and brought them into my room.

"This is all of it and anything you aren't sure of just ask me and I'll let you know if I want to throw it or put it somewhere specific. 'Kay?" He nodded and we got to work.

After an hour we were on the same page for where everything went like my clothes would be handled by me, if he found a makeup case he would put it under the sink in my bathroom, Old tapes went in one of the drawers from my night side table because it was empty and we couldn't think of a better place to put them. My old skating dresses would already be in the plastic so we put them on my bed and I would put them somewhere later.

Everything was going smoothly for a while but I couldn't get my head out of the gutter.

I couldn't help but keep shooting glances at Jasper's 'area' every here and there. It was nerve racking and I wondered if his size was big. I don't know the average size so I wouldn't know. I mean it looked big to me but I wasn't sure because well I had never talked about these things with other girls like a normal teenager let alone ever seeing one. It's pretty obvious since I can't even say the word penis without blushing.

Jasper got off his knees from unpacking one of the boxes and went to my desk to retrieve his water bottle.

"You have a crap load of crap, I must say." He exhaled wiping his mouth with the back of his large hand.

"Yeah, well I might not act like many girls but I am one so tough." I chuckled stepping on a box to put my drapes on the rod above the window. They were a dark eggplant brown colour. They went nicely with my white walls…

"Here I'll help you with that." He came from behind me and put his hands around my waist to prevent me from falling. It felt right when his hands were on me, it felt safe.

"Thanks," I turned around and held onto his shoulders as he lowered me back to the ground. "What time is it?" I said looking to my iPod doc myself.

"Well it's not late, unless your mom is coming back anytime soon?" He looked scared and with good reason.

"Well it is four thirty right now. I don't know when she'd be home but maybe I should call for a heads up on what's happening." He nodded and I got the phone out of my parents room and went back to join Jazz.

I dialled. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Yeah?" Love you too Coleen! I thought to myself.

"Hi, I was wondering when you would be coming home. If you want I can make dinner. I got home a while ago from skating and unpacked my boxes and I don't have anything to do." I tried to start it off on a positive note so I wouldn't be yelled at.

"Why? Do you cook all of a sudden?" I heard her laugh with her friends at her oh so funny comment, good one. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I know how you just don't let me eat half the time but I know a thing or two so don't make me sound like an incompetent bitch that does nothing around the house, Coleen!" I got really mad at her comment and it cut deep, some mother right?

"Don't you give me lip young lady!" She huffed as if she had something to be mad about. "For that, I think I'm going to stay with Connie for the night and you could _cook_ for yourself because you're so good at it." She sneered like the bitch she was. She probably had too many martinis or other cocktails at the spa today.

"I guess kindness isn't something you're used to, right?" My voice wavered and I prayed to god that I wouldn't break down. "Don't worry I don't mind if you don't come home tonight, it'll just prevent me from going pre-maturely grey like you did!" With that I hung up and threw the phone on my bed.

I looked around and saw that Jasper wasn't in my room anymore. I went downstairs and found him sitting in the kitchen reading one of the IKEA magazines.

"I'm sorry you heard that, I was acting really childish." I rubbed my eyes dry before the tears could finally pour over.

"Don't worry about it. I left before I heard anything bad. I came down after you went to get the phone to give you some privacy." He closed the magazine and came to envelop me in a hug.

"Thank you for not staying or else you would've had to witness me having another fight with Coleen."

"Are you okay? Did she say something that upset you?" He asked sincerely holding my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"I'm fine now that you're here." I nuzzled my face in his chest and breathed in his heavenly aroma.

"So do you wanna stay here for dinner or come over to my house since your mom isn't coming home tonight?" He smirked.

"Hmmm. Well how about we have dinner here as a first date? If you want we can go to your house later or something." He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I sighed but we pulled apart too soon like always.

"That sounds great. Let's make dinner and then you can come to my house to meet my parents as my girlfriend." He gave me that Cheshire cat grin and turned towards the fridge.

"What?!" I started hyperventilating; meeting the parents was not on my agenda today! "Y-you mean as in like formally meeting them?"

He chuckled. "Yeah as in just meeting them and I can introduce you as my wonderful girlfriend, Alice Brandon." He looked at me smiling even bigger. "Do you not want to meet them?" His face faltered.

"No I want to but I'm just nervous I mean do you think they'd like me?" I fidgeted with my t-shirt.

"Why wouldn't they," He pulled some vegetables we surprisingly had in the fridge. "I mean you're funny, beautiful, full of spunk," He winked on that one thinking he was funny. "you always know how to make me smile." He couldn't help but over exaggerate a huge smile on that one.

"As much as I love it when you name off all of my good qualities, I think I'm still nervous." I walked to the pantry to find some more stuff for dinner.

"Well you met my mom already and she loves you like she wants to adopt you because she always wanted a daughter and you're just so cute." I laughed. "I mean those are the exact words she used I'm not laughing at what she said because it's true, you are just so cute." He pinched my cheek.

"You're acting weird. I think it's because you finally get to introduce your lovely girlfriend as your lovely girlfriend to your parents."

"You're right, I'm just ecstatic. Don't forget I'm also introducing you as my lovely girlfriend to my brother." He stopped for a second to look me in the eyes and kiss my forehead. I smiled because well I like being liked.

"Well since your energy is so contagious, I can't help but be excited too. If your family is anything like you then I must be safe right?" I said trying to convince myself.

"Uh huh, more than safe. You will probably be adopted. I wasn't kidding, my mom wants a daughter." He chuckled.

"That's scary, but in a good way."

He nodded. "So what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Well I didn't know we had so much food… Let's make salad, and not because I don't eat, I just really like salad. And um, I don't know. We don't have much main course foods."

"Whatever that doesn't matter we can do so much with what we have. How about just a salad for dinner?" He started peeling cucumbers and carrots.

"Just a salad?" That was not what I was expecting.

"Yes, just a salad. Except this salad will be so much more than lettuce, vinegar, oil and salt. It will be very filling and healthy."

"Okay, what do I do?" He handed me the head of lettuce and told me to rinse and chop.

I finished the lettuce and he finished peeling and cutting the carrots and cucumbers.

"Now for the fun part." He put a handful of walnuts, brown sugar and a teaspoon of butter in a bowl. "Stir this until its all consistent." I stirred the sugar and butter until it made a light brown paste and made sure the walnut were all coated evenly.

"Now what Chef Whitlock?" He laughed and dipped a finger in the mixture to see if it was just right. He nodded.

"Now we put it on the baking sheet and put it in the oven until it gets crispy and golden brown. Now while you where doing that, I boiled some snow pees and put then in the fridge when they were ready so they could cool down." He wiped his hands on the cloth on the oven handle. "Next for the fruits." He went in the fridge and pulled out a box of blackberries.

"We have so much food in the house and I never see it or eat it." I shook my head thinking of all the other things Coleen was keeping from me.

"Yeah, well you have to rinse these and I'll start the vinaigrette." He took out a little bowl and added things in it. I think he put some Dijon mustard, red wine vinegar, olive oil, salt, pepper and squeezed a lemon half over the top. He then grated a pinch of the peel in it.

"Won't it all be a bit sour?"

"Well since we're putting blackberries and sugary walnuts in the salad, it will all pretty much balance out." He whisked it all really fast and let me taste. I squinted my eyes when the tingly feeling spread over my tongue and cheeks. It tasted good though.

"I like it. I can't wait until it's all together, I'm starving!" We chuckled and waited for the pees to cool and the walnuts to toast.

"I think they're ready." I quipped.

"One more minute for the snow pees though. Put the rest of the ingredient together. Hold the dressing though." He pulled the tray of walnuts out of the oven and the house immediately smelt wonderful.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a genius." I had to agree he was pretty talented.

"Could I try the walnuts?" I was craving anything, something crunchy and I finished putting the rest of the stuff together so I had nothing to do but stare at the little toasty walnuts.

"No, you'll burn yourself so don't even think about it." He went into the fridge and took out the clear glass bowl of snow pees. They were fresh and bright green. "Ok, can you go put out bowls and forks on the table and I'll finish this up for us." He kissed my cheek and I went to set our places. I sat down when I finished and he came to the table to serve the salad. It was so colourful and fresh looking I couldn't help but salivate at the sight.

"It looks amazing Jazz!"

"Well you did half the work so give yourself some credit." He took two glasses out of the cupboard and put water in both for us.

"I don't think I would be able to do it alone though. You were the brains of this delicious master piece."

He sat down and picked up his cup. "To us." I could tell my whole face lit up because his soon did too. We clinked glasses and started eating.

"You were right. It is very filling."

"Well with the walnuts, snow pees and blackberries it should be. Do you like it?"

"Oh my god Jazz, words don't even describe how good it tastes. I honestly think it is the best thing I have ever eaten!" We finished off our plates in record time from being so hungry and it tasted so good.

"I'm glad you liked it." He got up and started clearing up the table and cleaning the counters from the mess we made when the salad was in the making.

"What are you doing?" He was not cleaning my house.

"I'm cleaning…"

"Silly boy, you don't have to clean the kitchen. It is my house now go and watch TV and I'll do the cleaning." I nudged him over when he started washing dishes in the sink.

"I'm not going to watch TV. while you're over here slaving over the dishes." He stood his ground.

"Fine, you do the dishes and I'll clean the rest of the kitchen." I stuck out my tongue and muttered about him being my guest and how rude he was.

"You know, I heard that." He laughed at my unsuccessful attempts at being mad.

"Okay fine, give me a break I'm nervous to meet you mom, dad and brother as your girlfriend."

"You really shouldn't be Alice. They'll love you because; well do you want me to tell you all the reasons why?" He dried his hands off.

"That wouldn't be so bad, I like hearing how great I am…"

He circled my waist with his arms and he leaned forward with my back to the counter.

"You're beautiful," Kiss, "you are smart," kiss, "you are funny," kiss, "you make everyone around you happy," kiss, "you can get away with telling off the gym teacher," kiss, "I almost had to beat Erik Yorkie up the other day for talking about how nice your legs looked when you did the leg press in gym class." Kiss.

"What did you think of my legs?" I looked up and him biting my lip to try and get it out of him.

"Did I tell you, you're also seductive, persuasive and not fair!" One more kiss come on! He leaned closer and closer until he turned his head and whispered in my ear. "Anyone in this world would kill for your perfectly sculpted legs." I was mad when he didn't kiss me, but now he just bit my ear lobe!

I gasped and he turned to dry off the dishes he just washed.

"Such a tease!" He snickered and I turned around to go change into something nicer since I had all of my clothes unpacked and I was going to meet the family.

I got up to my room all hot and bothered from the little incident down in the kitchen.

I found a nice pair of dark wash jeans to go with my old pair of black suede ankle boots. They had cute bows on the sides and when I first saw them I fell in love with them instantly.

I paired it with a black and white horizontally stripped long sleeve turtle neck shirt. It wasn't tight but it wasn't swallowing me either. It was comfortable but classy at the same time. I went to the bathroom and styled my hair in wisps not spikes, I didn't want to look like I was making too much of a statement since I was meeting the parents so I toned it down a bit.

"I'm ready now!" I yelled sown the stairs to let him know we could head off to his house.

"Alright I'm done in the kitchen so let's head out!" He was still yelling back thinking I was upstairs but I had made it down to the kitchen already and was right behind him.

"I'm here now." He looked back startled.

"How did you get down the stairs so silently in heals?" He cocked his head to the side. "Also, why are you wearing heals to begin with? Your ankle is not well and you don't need to impress anybody."

I rolled my eyes, silly Jazz. "Well I thought we could make your brother jealous of you, and I love these shoes. They aren't that high at all and I also love them because they're so comfy!" I twisted my feet to the side on the toes as if I was modeling them for him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes this time. "I swear, you, Bella, Rose and my mother are all the same with shoes, I don't get women."

"Don't worry, if you're mom likes shoes like every other woman on this planet then she'll understand and it will only raise my chances of her liking me!" I smiled at my reasoning.

"I already told you she loves you and as for making my brother jealous, I'm all for it but I'm scared because again, his little buddy will be over…" We walked out the door and I locked it.

"It'll just make them look up to you more than they already do."

"Not that I want that but whatever… By the way you look stunning, sorry I didn't say so before I was just scared for your ankles in heals and all."

"Thank you. Don't worry I won't be doing anything to injure my ankles anymore anytime soon." We drove for two minutes and arrived at his house.

Time to meet the family…

* * *

**So that was a long one... 17 pages on word... :P**

**I hope it didn't take away from it all. Was it good?**

**Let me know because I need suggestions on the next chappy like funny scenarios and bad ones for when Alice has to face COLEEN! DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**-Ali**

****CLICK THAT BUTTON NOWW!****

* * *


	9. Meet The Whitlocks and JamSessions

**Ok I know it's wayyyyyy over due!**

**You can thank my very very very good friend Stephanie (not any of the ones I'm writing stories with it's yet another Steph :P) for motivating me and helping me get this chappy done! I really like this one it's very happy so savour it while it lasts because the story will be getting sad soon... I didn't call it Alice In Terror-Land for nothing guys :P**

**So you guys know the drill Read/Review and tell people about the story because I don't think there are enough of you!!! I want more people reading because if I don't get enough feed-back I won't continue it and I'll have the impression that it is a horrible story that should be never read...**

**LET'S ROLE!...****

* * *

**

JPOV

Before I finished cleaning up the kitchen I called my mother to let her know I was bringing Alice over to meet everyone. That was one of the many conversations with my mother where I was scared of going deaf in one ear… Or both.

She was sad to say that Felix would be over with Riley and so was I but maybe since I was introducing her as my girlfriend they would lay off. Yup, tough chance.

Since the both of us had dinner already my mom was going to have us over for dessert that she made today. The thought of Mom's desserts made me get more excited than I already was!

Alice looked like a goddess when she came downstairs. I was speechless, that is until I saw her heals but she convinced me that they were comfortable and not nearly as high as her other shoes, which scared me but she had a way with persuading me.

We were in the car driving down the little streets to my house and I looked over at Alice who was fidgeting with her hands and her purse. I took her hand in mine and looked her straight in her eyes. This seemed to help since she returned a smile that reached her eyes.

"Please don't be nervous, Alice." I pleaded while turning a curve.

"I know I shouldn't be, but somehow I am and I usually don't get nervous I mean I skate and fall on my ass all the time in front of hundreds of people and it doesn't bother me. But it turns out your sweet mother-who bakes and hugs and smiles and is totally adorable-scares me. Not to mention I'll also be meeting your father. How do you think they'll react to you having a girlfriend?" She was breathing heavily and looking straight out the dashboard. Her hands were suddenly hot and her cheeks looked a tad flushed.

"You're funny. My mother is close to adopting you, my dad already loves you from what my mom had to say and my brother obviously likes you and Felix well he isn't family so it doesn't matter what he thinks but he lusts after you so no worries." I chuckled. "I'm the only one who should worry because when you leave I have to get the uncensored questions and I have to deal with the two pubescent boys drooling over you." I looked back at her and she was frantically rolling down her window. I suppressed a laugh at her attempts at cooling down.

"Don't laugh I'm scared!" she pushed a stray wisp of hair out of her eyes. "Do you think I'm over dressed?" She asked turning toward me.

"No you look absolutely beautiful. Now stop freaking out!"

"Ok, I'm totally fine. This is nothing I met them all except for your dad, nothing to freak about…" She was doing some sort of breathing exercise. When she opened her eyes she gasped in horror. "Crap! We're here." She buried her face in her hands between her knees.

"So if you're going to stay like this I'm just going to bring my family out here to see what a nut job you are." With that she jumped out of the car and started walking up to the door waiting for me.

As I walked up behind her I saw someone in the curtains from the living room peeking out at us… Waiting, watching.

Bunch of freaks, I hope Alice didn't see that or she will probably think I'm like them!

I opened the door and saw my mother coming down the stairs but I knew she just ran up them and is coming down now to make it all look like she wasn't just waiting at the window. It was all planned though and her little acts she puts on don't fool me.

"Hi mommy." I rolled my eyes and went to hug her. Yeah I'm a momma's boy, what are you going to do about it?

"Hi baby, hello Alice!" She took Alice in a vice grip hug and shook her. I got scared but she released her soon enough. "Are you guys hungry? I made Apple pie, Blueberry cheese cake and some more cookies. Oh and I also have some coffee being perked." She just stared at us with a huge smile on her face and her hands were clasped together as if she were just clapping like a hyper-active child.

"Thank you; um sure I'd love some coffee." Alice said smiling back at my mom.

We were in the kitchen now sitting at the table talking with coffee and plates filled with everything my mom made. She made sure Alice tried everything and the look on her face when she tasted it all was priceless.

"Oh sweet Jesus." She moaned her eyes hooded and her mouth formed in an 'o'.

"Heavens child, you look so tiny I just want to fill you up with some good home cookin' and plump you up!" Wow mom way to go. Next thing you know she'll be telling Alice how she wants to cook her and serve her to guests or whatever.

"Mrs. Whitlock this is absolute bliss. You make the best food! I bet that's where Jazz gets it." She grinned in my direction and winked.

I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"Oh, Alice just call me Lucy, and Jazzy you cooked for her?" My mom was speechless because I was -in her head- growing up to be the young gentleman she raised.

"Yes mom I cooked for her but she did a lot of it herself as well."

I could hear voices from outside coming closer to the back door leading to the backyard.

"-I don't want to have to tell you again! You can't use Mrs. Harper's spotlights on her lawn as light shows for the fireworks your building in the shed. Heck, you aren't even allowed to make fireworks, you bunch of pyros!" My dad came in the house with the two boys in his wake being held by the ears. Oh, how I remember those days.

"Hi dad, boys." I smiled knowingly but I couldn't help smirking in their direction silently saying with my eyes 'Ha! You're screwed when Alice goes home!"

Dad immediately dropped the boys and came over to shake Alice's hand.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Alice, Jazz' new lady friend. I'm Peter, Jasper's father but you can call me Pete." He smiled at Alice and she shook his hand.

"Yes, hi. It's nice to meet you." She blushed at the terminology my dad used. Lady friend? Seriously? He was going to hear from me later.

They all took a seat around the table and we started talking. Everyone was trying to get to know Alice. It looked like she was overwhelmed but happy too.

"So how long have you been in Forks, Alice?" Felix asked first licking his spoon slowly trying to look seductive or something with the misty eyes and all. It was more creepy than sexy I think. I cringed and Riley just coughed trying to hide a laugh.

"Um, I just moved here from Portland around a week and a half ago." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hm, you work fast." Riley stated. What a douche! I kicked his leg under the table and he choked on his cookie.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Alice? I thought she was scared now she's telling off my brother with my parents around?

I looked over and my dad was smirking and my mom covered her mouth trying to hide her smile. Ok so they like that she isn't going to take crap. Good.

"Well what I mean is that it's good that you got unpacked so fast. Uh you know since you've only been here for a week and a half?..." He was red and the face and I couldn't help the proud grin I had plastered on my face.

"Uh huh, well I got unpacked with all of my things but the whole house is upside down with boxes and what not. My mother and my dad haven't done much with their own things other than the necessities." She said popping a spoonful of Apple pie in her mouth looking dead on in Riley's eyes. He was totally intimidated by her it was incredible.

"Yeah, her room was bare before we unpacked today. Now it looks like _Alice's_ room." I put my arm around her chair and she rested her head in the crook of my shoulder and chest smiling. I couldn't help but smile back in satisfaction.

"Yeah, we were thinking that we could paint and re-furnish the furniture with some friends all together. I can't, the walls are blank and I want to re-arrange everything. I have so many ideas of what we can do."

"Yeah, Bella and Rose are gonna be good help with the decorating and styling of the room. Emmett, Edward and I will just be there for moving stuff." Felix rolled his eyes and half whispered to Alice.

"If you want real men moving your furniture give me and Riley a call. We can get the job done way faster than scrawny old Jasper and Edward." He winked and she almost choked on her coffee.

"You wanna tell Edward that to his face? I don't think you'll have the impression that he's so scrawny anymore. And as for Jazz, I can tell you he is a bit more advanced in the muscle department than you two are." It was my turn to choke on my food. Everyone probably got the wrong idea from that.

"Oh uh yeah we went to the pool today and worked out for a while." I cleared up and my parents nodded understanding now.

Felix snorted. "Sure… 'Working out'." He said putting it in air quotes. We all rolled our eyes at him but Alice just blushed.

"So, are you guys in any classes together at school?" My mom asked putting another helping of cake on my dad's plate trying to change the subject.

"We have gym, nothing else unless I switch any of my courses. So far though, I like them all. Except for gym." Alice said rolling her eyes yet again. I chuckled.

"Oh hold on now, I thought all kids liked gym. It's like a free period most of the time anyway." My dad said with his mouth full of cake.

"Honey, chew and swallow first." My mom said patting his knee.

"Or it's a free period for the guys to show off and look good in front of chicks." Felix added in with a smirk. I shot him a death glare and he looked down fast. Riley just nodded and folded his arms in front of his chest flexing his biceps.

"Well, it used to be the easiest class for me since I'm very athletic but that doesn't count with Mr. Brandt apparently. He is kind of sexist towards every female in the world."

"Oh that's right, Jasper told me you were a figure skater." My mom said embarrassing me yet again.

"He did?" Alice looked up at me and there was a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! He explained to me that you skate free style or something of the sort I'm not sure. I don't know much about figure skating but it sounds interesting!"

"Yeah, I do free style which is like jumps and spins and everything really except for lifts because I don't do it with a partner. I used to though." She added silently at the end. It sounded like she missed pairs and there was a big reason why she stopped.

"Well I think it's a good thing you don't have a partner anymore because Jasper goes ape-shit on us, imagine a guy your age dancing with you?!" Riley said laughing at me. That got me because it was true and now I was blushing.

"That's ok, Jealous Jasper is funny." She giggled softly patting my chest. Sure funny for everyone but me! "I used to do free style pairs before I moved to Forks. It was fun but it came to point where I had to stop." She paused thinking about what she going to say next. "I was with him for my whole private skating career but there are problems in pairs and it's difficult for the girls in any type of skating involving a partner." She finished off her coffee and my mom poured her some more asking why.

Alice put the milk and barely any sugar in it and took another sip.

"Well first of all because of the stereotypes of men figure skaters many people don't put there sons in skating at first choice. Usually there's hockey or baseball or something like that. It's like ballet. Unless the parents were in that sport and want to live vicariously through there children, they don't go into it. So because there is a fifteen to one ratio of girls to boys in figure skating it's difficult because not even all those boys go into pairs so when a girl goes into any partnered skating she can get dropped so easily or something like an injury can lower her chances of ever getting a partner. So you can imagine how hard it is for girls in the pairs and dance fields of skating. The guys call all the shots in figure skating unless you go into free style solo like I did. There's also beauty and size that factors in to being picked by one of the guys, but that's a whole other story. When you go into pairs, it's very competitive. More so than single skating. Mostly because it's much more expensive and you don't go into pairs unless you want to go somewhere with it."

"Well then why did you quit? You're tiny and really hot." Oh Felix. Just put your foot in your mouth before I do it for you.

"Felix, didn't you listen to the whole other reason why it's difficult? There are no boys in skating for partnering you can't just choose anyone they choose you if you're lucky." My dad said proud that he got the concept.

"Well, I would love to come and watch you skate one day! I love watching it on the T.V. It's scary when they fall though, does it hurt when you fall?" Mom said to Alice to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm used to it and all skaters are actually. Mostly because you glide when you fall you don't fall straight down usually. But sometimes it can hurt but the pain goes away fast." I plan to ask her about her past partnering experiences to see what shook her up so much. I have a feeling though that she won't want to talk about it.

"Since you kids are so good at playing with fire why don't you light up the backyard fireplace and we'll all sit out there, it's a nice night, we shouldn't waste it indoors." Dad got the boys outside and they started up the fire while Mom, Alice and I cleared up the table and got some blankets to sit under since it was breezy out. Also because I wanted to sit close to Alice without everyone staring at us. It would look less obvious with us under the blankets.

We all sat around the fire in our own lawn chairs. Alice sat snuggled up to my side with my arm around her. We were cozy and content sitting and talking by the fire when my dad decided he wanted to be funny and scar my girlfriend on her first day over.

"Dad! Come on, not now please I beg you!" I leaned over in my seat trying to stop him but he whipped out the guitar before I could blink.

"Hellz yeah!" Felix said pumping his fist in the air. Great, campfire jam-session was exactly what Alice was interested in.

Mom just laughed and Riley just got a couple of sticks from a dead tree for him and Felix to drum along with.

"Oh Jazz don't fuss it's cute, I wanna hear you guys sing!" Alice said laughing. Great they sucked her in too!

"Fine sing away but don't you dare ask me to join in or play anything for you."

"You play?!" Alice said her eyes sparkling with light from the fire.

"Of course! No one in this family plays better than Jazzy here!" Thank mom.

"Jazz! You have to play something! PLEASE!?" Alice was now holding my face between her hands on her knees begging me to play for her not to mention she was sporting a sexy pout. How can I say no to a face like that?

"Only because you asked, but since I have to play, you have to sing along with everyone." She thought about it and nodded smiling.

"Sure I can do that."

"Ok give me some time to think of what I'm going to choose." My dad nodded and started strumming tuneless chords, the boys tapped the sticks in beat and my mom just hummed.

"What are you gonna play for me?" Alice whispered looking up at me from my lap.

"What would you like to hear?" I asked kissing the crown of her head.

"What can you play?" Everything really, I can teach myself by ear but I won't tell her that yet.

"What do you like?" I pressed.

"How long will we keep asking questions?"

I chuckled. "That depends, when will _you_ stop asking and choose already?"

She giggled and she decided. "Can you play Hallelujah?" I nodded and smiled because I even made up my own chords at the guitar solo.

"Will you sing for me?" She thought about it.

"I'll join in if you sing too." She's wicked. I have to sing and play for her.

"Fine, but it's not everyday that I sing on request. It has to be earned." I teased.

"Well I came today and had an amazing time so I think I earned it." She played with the collar of my shirt, planted a wet kiss on my chin and settled into my arms curled up like a little child.

"Alright baby, it's your turn to serenade us." My mom passed the guitar to me smiling like the cat that caught the canary. She probably saw Alice and me whispering.

I sat up straight and Alice scooted over to give me some room with the guitar neck.

I began with a couple chords to warm up and started playing. My mom was about to start singing but I did and she stopped dead in her tracks, stunned. Mom used to always have us singing but when I got into my adolescent stages of life I thought it was dorky. Alice asked me to sing though, so I would do anything she asked.

I always preferred the Jeff Buckley version out of all of them. The beginning guitar part was more complex and sounded nicer to me.

I looked up at my family and everyone had a tiny smile playing on their lips. The boys were swaying side to side with their arms draped over each others shoulders like a bunch of dorks.

I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye and she was swaying her head back and forth with her eyes closed mouthing the words along with me but not making a sound.

About half way through the song the guys started wailing out the 'Hallelujahs' and mom hummed along but Alice started singing with me, eyes wide and happy.

"_I used to live alone before I knew_ _you."_

She belted it out and I was stunned to find out she had such a pretty voice with so much carry and perfect pitch. The words meant something to me but I don't think she noticed.

Before she had time to register what was happening she was pulled up by Riley and he started twirling her around the fire pretending to waltz. I couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression as it turned into a full on bright smile. She slipped off her heals and began dancing around in swooping movements barefoot like a princess.

I just gazed at her and my mom and dad started singing while I played.

Riley spun her around making her do pirouettes and dipped her across from me and her face lit by the fire light was perfection. I couldn't feel any better then I did in that exact moment.

Before I finished the song the last set of lyrics came along and Alice sang it with me in perfect harmony.

Her tinkling light voice was gone; it was full of colour and pure sound no air or cracking now.

"_Well, maybe there's a god above  
but all I've ever learned from love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

hallelujah..."

The last note rang in the air and we were all silent until my mom started clapping and I wasn't sure but I thought I saw her shed a tear but she wiped whatever it was away so fast I couldn't tell.

I passed the guitar to Riley and he just started to play dumb campfire songs with Felix.

I pulled Alice down to sit with me and she fell onto my lap where I covered us with the wool blanket and I kissed her square on the lips.

I didn't care if anyone saw I was completely infatuated with her and didn't feel like holding back.

"You are wonderful." I said totally in a daze.

"You were _incredibly_ wonderful." She said back kissing my cheek. "Why didn't you ever tell me you play guitar? And sing?"

I shrugged, "Well it never came up and I don't know it never seemed important until now." I kissed her nose and she put her hands in my hair massaging and playing with it with her tiny fingers.

"Your voice is beautiful by the way." She complimented while looking in my eyes.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to belt out the words like that either it is crazy how amazing your voice is. I'm never going to let you stop singing if you come to more of our 'Whitlock Jam-Sessions'." I said with air quotes.

"Well in that case I guess I'll be coming around more often than you expected. Mostly because I want to hear you sing and play all the time." Really? "I want to learn to play guitar real badly!" She was suddenly all excited.

"I can teach you if you want." As if her smile couldn't get any bigger it did, which only made my smile widen as well.

"I would love for you to teach me."

"Good, nothing would make me happier." She giggled again and laid a chaste kiss on my lips.

We sat around the fire for an hour or so just relaxing and enjoying the cool night air.

I looked down to see Alice silently sleeping in my arms. Her lips were pursed in a cute little pout. She had her right arm draped over my left shoulder and her left was curled under her chin. She looked like an angel asleep. Her cheeks were red from the warmth of the fire, the blanket and being stuck against my chest all night.

I looked up and saw Mom staring at us with a glassy look in her blue eyes. She leaned into my dad and they rocked back and forth to something Riley was playing. I think it was Hotel California. Felix was again trying to make the fire bigger poking and prodding with his makeshift drumsticks. The fire crackled and embers rose in the black sky.

"Honey if you want she can stay over tonight. That is if her parents don't mind." I looked up to the sound of Mom's quiet voice. I nodded and got up with Alice in my arms. She stirred and let out a sigh. I smiled and brought her up to my room on the bed.

"Jazz?" She rolled over on the mattress and was now facing me. I went down on my knees to be at eye level with her.

"Yeah sweetie?" I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Am I in your bed?" Her eyes were half closed probably because she was half asleep.

"Uh huh you wanna stay over tonight and I'll drive you home tomorrow morning?" I covered her with the blanket. "Your mom won't be home tonight and my parents are ok with it."

"Yeah," She rolled over nodding and just went back to sleep in a little ball. I could have stayed there and watched her all night but I knew my parents were downstairs waiting to talk to me alone.

I went outside to get Alice's shoes that she left out. I found Felix putting out the fire with a sad look on his face and Riley just handed me the shoes nicely. He must like Alice I guess. I messed up his hair and thanked him as I ran back inside to the kitchen where my parents were sitting calmly.

I sat down and waited for them to say something.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Way to state the obvious Dad.

"Yeah, I do." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"We do too, Jazz. She's a beautiful girl. Very polite, smart and I love how she didn't take Riley and Felix seriously. She's perfect for you." Mom took my hand and looked about to cry.

"Mom, don't cry?" I wanted to laugh and so did my dad but he covered his mouth unsuccessfully earning a smack upside the head from Mom. "Are you crying? Oh Mom…"

Ok I can laugh now.

"I'm not crying." She wiped her eyes and it was funny because she clearly was crying. We both gave her a look. "Ok yeah fine I'm crying what are you gonna do about it."

"Don't cry Mom, it's weird." I couldn't help but whine. I don't know how to deal with her when she get's all emotional.

"Don't blame me! You boys are all grown up now and I have no one to baby or take care of anymore!" Her whole face was blotchy and wet and I had no choice but to get up and hug her.

"Sh, it's ok Mommy." I rolled my eyes and smiled at my dad because he was silently shaking with laughter behind her back. I thought the mommy was a good touch letting her know I wasn't all that grown up just yet. "If it makes you feel any better, Alice will be over a lot and there's always Dad if you want someone to baby and stuff." I couldn't hold it in I just started laughing and I know it's horrible to laugh when your mom cries but it was funny.

She slapped my chest and it hurt. She isn't that old and jeez does she have an arm!

"Hey! What was that for?" I rubbed my chest feigning innocence.

"What do you think?" Dad butted in from behind Mom. That got him another slap which only made us all laugh.

"Well isn't this a heart warming little picture." Riley said walking in with Felix. His hands were placed over his heart and he tilted his head like he was actually sad.

"Riley, go downstairs with Felix after you wash yourselves. You're full of ashes! Get to bed you two." Mom said.

"It's like ten o'clock!" Shut up, Alice is asleep upstairs! "We aren't six years old anymore, mom." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't care if you forty six you are going to bed on time if you live under this roof young man." She gave him the 'mom stare' and he went silent. "I said march Riley James Whitlock." With that he ran upstairs with Felix and they went to the basement to go to bed. More like play video games but they were gone.

"So you guys like Alice?"

They just stared at me for a couple seconds before laughing like hyenas.

"Ok yeah thanks just be quiet she's asleep upstairs" They quieted down but their faces were red.

"You are so smart Jazz but sometimes you can be so dense!" Thanks Dad, again.

I rolled my eyes. I've got to stop doing that.

"She's brilliant, Jasper, a real keeper." Mom nodded along to everything Dad said.

"And she sings!" She cooed

"Yeah I just found out today she's amazing isn't she." I stated more than I asked.

"Well you get to bed. I hope she isn't sleeping on the sofa right now. I brought you up better than that Jasper."

"No Mommy, she's on the bed and I'm taking the sofa. Happy?" She nodded and kissed my cheek. Dad wasn't into the mushy stuff like Mom so he just shook my hand.

I went up to my room and changed into some silver basketball shorts. I went to get a blanket and pillow from the hall closet before Alice stopped me.

"Jasper?"

"Sh, go to sleep I'm coming back."

"Don't go on the couch. I'm being a bed stealer, here." She was getting up and I ran to stop her.

"No, don't worry about it just go to sleep its fine." I gently pushed her back down on the pillow.

"No stay in the bed I'm ok don't go on the couch you're too tall." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Will you stay in the bed if I'm in it? Because you're being stubborn and you aren't going on the sofa."

"Ok yeah. Just hurry up it's late." As soon as her head hit the pillow she went back to sleep.

I got in the bed which was already warm and smelt like her. I was under the sheets and Alice snuggled into my side immediately. I froze because I've never been this close to a girl before. Let alone in bed without a shirt on and my parents are right down the hall.

Her arms circled my torso and her cheek was pressed on my peck. I instantly relaxed when I felt her tiny warm breaths vibrate against my skin.

I kissed the top of her head and put my head down on the pillow. I held her close as my eyes got heavier and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I did, I mean the boys are so funny to me like in my head they look up to Jazz and love him but they love giving him a hard time way more :P**

**I hope you don't hate Jasper now for laughing at Lucy when she was crying but come on it is kinda funny right?**

**So let me know what you think or I swear there will be a long wait for the next chappy because I don't know what to fix and change and all. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND THINGS YOU WANT IN THE FUTURE CHAPPIES!!!!!!!!**

**-Ali**

****YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, CLICK IT! RIGHT UNDER THIS. NOT VERY FAR AT ALL, YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO SIGN IN TO DO IT...PLEASEEEEE****


	10. Stuck in Terror Land

**Heyy guys! :)**

**It has been a while I know don't be mad lol I doubt you are but yeah I felt bad anyway... So this chapter is pretty important at the begining and the end so read carefully for the itallics because it gives a lot of foreshadowing for future chapters and Alice's past!!! ::HINT HINT::**

**So yeah,**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

**

* * *

**

APOV

_Ben and I were practicing a spin together. One of my personal favourite spins to be honest actually. It was the one where he's in a sitting positing on one foot holding my hips and I'm leaning my whole upper body back on one leg with my arms draped downward flanking my sides pointing toward the ice._

_It was one of the few things Maksim praised me for. He said I looked graceful like a ballerina in a music box. I loved hearing that because I always felt just the opposite._

_Ben came up from the spin and I brought my head back up. He laughed but I just tried to find where I was after spinning so much with my head upside down. It was difficult but it was well done when we did it._

_His hands glided upwards to my waist and we exited our spin together with a long extension of the leg. We went back to the boards to get feed back from Maksim._

"_It was good but Alice your mouth looks funny when you're doing the spin. It's not too attractive to look at. So close it or smile somehow without looking like you're about to die or be dropped, okay?" He looked at me waiting for an answer. He doesn't bother with answers anymore._

"_Uh yeah I'll fix it, sorry." I blew my nose with the Kleenex on the boards and we did it again until I got my face fixed or something along those lines._

"_You wanna do some jumps today? We didn't do them yet and there is only a half hour left of practice." Ben pushed; I was trying to avoid jumping today because I didn't want to get frustrated before the competition which is in a week._

"_Um sure I guess we can do some jumps…" He nodded and took a swig of his water._

"_Let's just do some basic doubles now and then we can practice our double axel later on at the end if it all goes well." He was compromising because he knew I was stressed but it didn't change much._

"_Yeah okay no big deal." He smiled and we began to warm up our jumps individually._

"_Alice, hurry up! We need to get moving I can't be here all day." Maksim yelled from the side of the rink._

_I finished all my jumps but I fell or stumbled on my landings too much for my liking. I didn't want to lose points for little stupidities._

"_Okay I'm ready. Do you want to do it one after another together and work on timing or do you want to go right into the routine with the music and all?"_

"_Let's just do all of the jumps once without the music and then do one run through with the whole routine."_

"_Sounds good." I nodded. "Wait; are we going to do the throw jumps too or just the side by sides?"_

"_We'll do the throw double loop and double flip but that's it."_

_We went on with the practice like that and our routine went very well. We didn't include all of our jumps and elements to even place though. We were staying in our comfort zones and that wouldn't get us anywhere with regional's right around the corner._

"_Ben?"_

_He looked up from untying his laces. "Yeah Alice?"_

"_I'm not sure for competitions." I bowed my head back down to do my laces and get away from eye contact. "I mean like we didn't do a proper run through today and competitions are a week away! I don't understand why you don't push me to suck it up and do it? I'm freaking out and look!" I pointed to my forehead. "I'm breaking out all over my face from anxiety!"_

_He just threw his head back laughing. "Alice? I don't see a single blemish on that pretty little face of yours now stop worrying and if it's really freaking you out then I can come over later and practice lifts in your basement and then try some throw off-ice exercises so we don't have to focus on them on the ice as long. And then we can focus on the whole program tomorrow…?"_

_I sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay that I can do. Come over after I eat dinner around six thirty and I'll be ready." He agreed and we proceeded in wiping our blades and getting our things together to leave._

"_Alice! Get downstairs it's time to eat." My mother called from the first floor._

"_Coming!" I flipped my books from school closed and ran down stairs starving._

"_Oh Alice, I know you had a big work out today and all but I think you should have smaller portions from now on… I mean poor Ben has to lift you a lot and when you guys are doing your programs you tend to get tired very easily." She placed a plate in front of me with some celery and a couple leaves of undressed lettuce. _

"_Yeah but mom he's coming over again tonight and I have no energy I need to be able to work out before I can worry about our endurance." I looked at her like she was crazy and I was starving. My stomach rumbled and she made herself a plate ignoring everything I said. "And what exactly do you mean by 'poor Ben'?"_

_I looked at her plate as she sat down. It had salad with dressing, a piece of garlic bread, and three chicken cutlets. Oh and don't forget the unnecessary bottle of wine._

"_Mom, that's not fair I need to eat I'm hungry you can't just start making my meal portions half of what they used to be. I'm an athlete therefore I need fuel." _

"_No Alice. Benjamin is the athlete, he has to throw you and lift you and pull you and jump. You however are on the ice to look nice. You are like an accessory for him. You make him look good." She was done her bread and was moving on to the chicken._

"_What do you mean? I jump, skate, spin and I'm thrown into the air all the time. I work for what I do. Did it ever occur to you that I got this far because I'm actually talented? There are no guys skating anymore and the one good one decides to pick me, so what do you think that means? Tell me. I don't know what you're getting at but it's not sinking in and I'm going to eat whatever the fuck I want." I said matter-of-factly._

_She looked up from her plate and glared at me. I immediately regretted cussing at my mother. "You're grounded. Go to your room and do your homework until Benjamin shows up. You try talking to me like that again and I will make sure you don't get any supper… Are we clear?"_

_I pushed my self out of my chair and stood leaning over the table "No, we aren't clear and I'm hungry! Do you not understand? I worked hard today, it was a good practice, and I don't deserve to be treated like shit, Mom. I swear to god this isn't working for me. Lately you can't shut up about my weight and how I'm no good! You aren't helping anyone, just stay the fuck out of my business!" After I blew up at her I went to the counter and grabbed a piece of garlic bread and shoved it in my mouth. When I felt like I did enough damage I ran up to my room._

_Ben got to my house not long after my blow up with my mom. We went to the basement and decided to warm-up a bit before beginning._

_I didn't bother looking up at him or speaking unless spoken to._

"_Alice, are you okay?" He bent down to look in my eyes._

"_Why? Everything's fine, what are you talking about?" I turned around to go stretch my legs on the bars._

"_Alice, look at me." He came in front of me at the bars. I turned my back to him. "Alice, what the fuck is wrong with you? Did you get in another fight with your mom?"_

"_Just, shut-up Benjamin!" I snapped at him. "You don't know anything about me or my mother. Don't get involved in my business." It seems everyone was in _my _business that day._

"_I'm going home if you aren't going to work with me here. Call me when you've got your act together and don't bother wasting my time again if this is how it's going to be. Bye." I didn't turn around or say anything more. At the time I was happy he left. I heard him packing his bag up and walking back up the stairs and slamming the front door shut._

_Lighter, yet angrier steps were coming back down. Colleen._

"_What in the world do you think you're doing throwing your partner out of this house?!"_

_I spun around to face the bitch. "If there is anyone here to be blamed I'm pointing my fat fucking ass finger at you!" I pulled my running shoes off and threw them over the gym equipment._

_Her face seemed to get red in the dark and dank basement. Slowly the walls started to turn to rusty metal. I suddenly felt like I was on fire but freezing all at once. The cold heat was rushing all over my body from my forehead to the soles of my feet._

_I looked around and all I could see was the ruby red liquid, which was blood. My nostrils started to fill with the putrid smell of metallic water and my heart swelled with dreaded anticipation._

_The walls were coming closer and closer and all I could do was curl up in a ball and wail. I furiously started to wipe my face to rid it of salty water but only more came and my hands were not working. I looked down and only saw his blood smeared all over them. _

"_This is your entire fault." She looked at me with a wild expression stained onto her face. "You're a hopeless excuse for a human being. You are lower than scum! Do you hear me?" She pointed her finger in my bloody face. I continued to scream as I focused in on her fingers which were all bone white and fleshy. Not an ounce of meat on them._

"_Please stop! I don't want this; just stop hurting me! I want to forget it all, I didn't mean to!" I kicked my feet until I could feel them. My hands were covered over my eyes trying to hide the figment of my mother in front of me. Her taunting eyes and hollowed out cheeks were terrorizing me. Her hair was wildly struck out as if she were Medusa waiting for me to turn to stone._

"_I'm not a failure! I want to forget it all I want it all to stop and rewind I would have done better, Just give me a chance!" My body continued to spasm and shake anything around me off. My face was wet and cold. I kept wiping at it and again nothing happened but I was persistent. My nose was running and the tears kept pooling around my crossed legs. The sobs I cried were broken and becoming breathless. "I'm sorry Ben, please don't be mad please! I'm so sorry…" I was being suffocated in a room full of blood and terror. Horrible memories of mistakes I could have avoided… Before it all disappeared I saw his face. He was clammy and pale as a ghost. But that's all he was anyway, a ghost of my past._

I woke up to an earthquake; my shoulders were being thrust back and forth. My eyes slowly slid open to find worried Jasper hovering over me.

"Oh- Jesus Christ… Alice." He muttered under his breath. Before I had a moment to process what was happening I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. It wasn't a hug though it was more like Jasper's arms were shielding me from the world as if he wasn't going to let me go.

My face was pressed to his chest and his left hand was cradling my head making me feel like he was holding it together.

I moved my face a bit on his chest and noticed there were tears all over his gray shirt. I was shaking and sobbing and didn't know why. My face was cold and sweaty and I felt nauseous.

"What's happening?" I looked up and he was still holding me.

"You had a nightmare don't worry you're fine just don't think about it." He rocked us back and forth until I stopped crying. That only happened at the break of dawn. He stayed up with me the whole time. For that I was grateful.

We fell back asleep, I was in his warm, long arms and his face was tucked under my chin with his nose skimming my neck up and down subconsciously. Nothing happened when I fell asleep though this time.

When I woke up my face felt tough and tight with the dried up salt. I got out of the bed slowly trying to avoid waking Jasper.

He's too sweet and I don't deserve him in the least. He's too good for me and I don't know how to give back. I feel inadequate and selfish when I'm with him.

I entered his bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I looked up and cleaned up the mascara smudges with great difficulty.

When I went back into his room Jasper was sitting up looking confused and sad.

"I'm sorry I freaked out last night and I understand if you don't want to see me anymore I get it. I wouldn't want to date someone who is so mentally blocked and has all this emotional baggage, I understand. Just tell me and don't lead me on." I whimpered the last part and looked down. I didn't let myself cry but my face turned red in anticipation of tears.

"Alice, don't talk like that. I would never leave you for such a stupidity. You mean so much to me and I wouldn't give you up because you had a nightmare. Are you okay?"

He walked up to me and unclenched my fists which were pulling at my shirt hem

I let go and the stretched material snapped back wrinkled and ruined.

"I'm so sorry." I hugged him and he hugged back nodding.

"Can you stop saying sorry. It's all you said last night and I don't know why. You don't have to say anything unless you want to. Just don't say that word again to me." I nodded my head and I exhaled a shaky breath.

"Do you want to know what the nightmare was about?" I didn't want to talk about it but felt I owed him. I wouldn't explain it all. I don't think I ever could, maybe in time but not now.

"Only if you're willing to tell me." We sat down on his bed and I began.

"Benjamin was my skating partner before I moved…" I took a deep breath and continued. "We were basically best friends. He would be there for me and I was there for him. A little while before we moved here my mother started to get on my case about my weight, how I was on the ice to compliment Ben and I didn't do anything but he did the work and should be cut some slack since I was too heavy or something." He glowered at what I said and I would have too but the thought of my weight will always be ingrained in my brain tormenting me. A grim look on my face made him look back down to listen. "He always told me to stop listening to her and just eat what I want because I was perfect and did no wrong in his eyes." I scoffed; he looked up and was going to say something but decided against it so I continued. "Colleen and I got in fights continually and it never stopped and my dream was about one of my memories of us fighting and then it turned into a nightmare…" I edited the story because I couldn't even comprehend being able to talk about what really happened.

"You said Benjamin _was_ your partner, what happened?" My breath caught and I almost choked. I held my hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. One, two, three, four… I counted to forty two until I could open my eyes and look at him without breaking down.

"Don't tell me, its okay I understand." He pushed the hair out of my face and kissed the top of my head so lightly I could hardly feel it. The funny part was that he didn't understand but felt the need to say he did anyway. "I was so worried last night… I woke up and went to the washroom, when I came back you were crying but you were asleep and you were just thrashing and I was just so scared. You kept saying things like 'I'm sorry' or 'I'll do better' you only woke up a couple minutes after I found you. I was afraid to wake you but it got to a point where I was scared half to death." He rubbed my back and I held on tight. I was going to say sorry but I didn't want him to get mad.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper. It happens a lot. It was one of the reasons why we left Portland, and it helped a little bit but not completely. The dreams don't seem to want to go away."

He sighed. "Alice, don't tell me I don't have to worry." He shook his head in protest. "You matter to me and you're suffering. I don't know why exactly but I don't have to, to know that you're in pain and it needs to stop."

"Don't think about it please. It happens all the time and I can cope just forget about it."

"Forget about it? You can't be serious. You just said it happens all the time. Please, how much is all the time on a weekly basis?"

I waited for a second counting in my head roughly the amount of times I get my night terrors. "It can happen three times minimum a week or all week. Since you came along though they've been mostly three or fours times a week."

He laughed a dark laugh with no trace of humour in it. "Glad I could be of service." He rubbed his fists over his eyes and looked at me. "You wanna get something to eat?"

After last nights episode the last thing I could do was think about food. I gagged thinking of the days where food would make me sick. I shook my head and told him to go eat and I'd wait up here. He promised to hurry back.

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was already quarter to one. I wasted half a day in bed crying and being a coward. Good job Alice.

Across the room I noticed the guitar from last night stood up leaning on Jasper's dresser. I got up and brought it back to the bed.

The wood still smelt like fire from the bonfire and it made me feel a bit more happy and comfortable.

I placed the instrument across my lap and plucked the strings one at a time trying to find my favourite one. It was juvenile but I was in a simple mood and didn't want to actually try and play and fail miserably.

I plucked the tiny clear string at the bottom and it was really high. I worked my way up and decided to try with the neck of the guitar too and see how much better it would all sound.

There were so many notes I couldn't understand how people were able to play so well and with the whole neck nonetheless.

I decided to strum all the strings at the same time. I did it softly hoping I didn't get caught or something. Not that I was doing anything wrong I just didn't want to embarrass myself in front of one of the guitar heroes in this house.

I strummed a bit harder to actually get a full sound out of the complex object. I was disappointed to hear it sound like crap again. Why was it so easy for all of them?

I strummed again but with my left hand over some of the frets, experimenting yet again. It sounded off so I switched one of my fingers to another fret and did it again. It worked. Eureka! I have mastered the guitar. I smiled proudly to myself and continually played the note until I got tired.

"You aren't that bad you know." Startled, I plucked a string alone too hard and almost dropped the sacred Whitlock guitar.

I slapped my hand to my heart checking to see if it was still beating. "Jesus Christ you scared me!" He chuckled.

"We're even then." The right side of his mouth pulled up in a half grin, he thought he was witty.

"Yeah well…" I rolled my eyes and went back to concentrating on the guitar on my lap.

"You know I could teach you something if you want." He came around the bed and sat behind me. His long arms reached around and his hands lay over my little hands. "Now your hand position is actually great. Your fingers are well curved." His breath tickled my ears and the little hairs on my neck.

"So what are you going to teach me?" My voice was strained.

"You wanna learn a song or notes and stuff?" I told him I wanted to learn a song.

"Do you know the song 'When I grow Up'?" I couldn't stop myself, I laughed at him for bringing up such a bad song. "Don't you dare laugh, missy. It's a good song when it's turned punk or sung by a man." I rolled my eyes again.

"I'll let you teach it to me if you do it for me first so I know I'm not learning some crappy Pussycat Dolls song." He looked smug and started.

"Boys call you sexy…" I could have sworn my face was showing shock because he looked up as he continued. He was smiling but yeah he was sexy.

He made it sound like a punk song and not all pop-ish, it was actually good. A couple minutes later he finished and I was stunned. It was so sultry and good. He made the lyrics sound cool and not like they were written by air heads.

"Whoa. I wanna learn that one." He laughed and I scooted back in front of him with my hands in position.

"Ok, so it's basically all the same notes just repeating themselves so first you're gonna put your hand here and strum twice lightly then once hard and sharp. Got it?" I nodded and placed my hands in the same place. I began it really badly but he kept beating a rhythm for me on his knee. I did it over and over again until it started to sound legitimate. It took a while but I got it and couldn't have been happier.

"Am I doing okay?" I looked up at him from the corner of my eye.

"You're doing great," He kissed my head and I blushed. "Now let's trying it a bit more up-tempo…?" I nodded and followed his rhythm again. I had a couple slip ups but for the first time playing the guitar I was on fire to say the least.

"Are there any more chords I need to do in this song?" He shook his head.

"No well if you want to switch it up you can do this," he placed my hands again. "When it gets to the end chorus to switch it up and it isn't so monotonous." He chuckled and I started trying both chords one after another to get used to the finger placement transitions. I wasn't too shabby but I needed practice for sure.

"Can you sing for me?" He didn't say anything until I pushed again. "Please? I really like your voice. It makes me happy, you sound really good."

"I'll do it, but you have to play and only once. I don't sing just anytime you know." He said that last time but he sang nonetheless.

He whisper sang to me in my ear and I played quietly too scared to make a mistake and screw him up. Even when I slipped though his voice never wavered and it was just heaven to listen to.

I leaned into his chest and he took over the playing. I closed my eyes as he sang a song I didn't know. It was really soft and light but the lyrics made me smile.

Like sunlight, won't you come and lay a ray down? You're the one.  
I could run, I could run for the life of me.  
But where would that get me? Where would that lead?

And I'm a fool for waiting so long

Come around, come around,

Come around, come around to me  
There's something in between you and I

Come around, come around to me  
You feel like breathing, Come around,

Come around, come around, come around to me…

The song was so beautiful I died a bit inside. Not literally of course, it was just incredibly soothing.

"What's that one called and can you teach it to me someday?" He chuckled.

"It's called 'Come Around' by Rosi Golan I love her songs they're great." I nodded my head sleepily and a yawn escaped my mouth.

"You want to take a nap? I'm kind of tired too. I'll drive you home tonight or something if you want." He offered.

"Yeah sounds good. Let's just sleep for a bit. Sorry again for keeping you up last night I really am-" He cut me off.

"Shhh just relax and don't use that word ever!" his chest rumbled with silent laughter. I smiled and snuggled closer to his broad chest.

He leaned to the side of the bed to put the guitar on the floor where it was safe and came back settled under the comforter. I never noticed it before, it was a nice pale but dark blue with green pin stripes. It was down filled and very warm. I pulled it up to my chin and took deep breaths to be engulfed in his scent. Right now it was the only thing keeping me sane and somewhat content.

I closed my eyes but was not yet asleep when I felt his strong arm wrap around my torso. His fingers trailed back and forth over my exposed skin on my stomach. It tickled but I didn't say anything because his breathing was deep and he was already asleep. He did things like that a lot I noticed. His nose was skimming my neck before and his fingers are trailing over my stomach all subconsciously. Even when he's awake his thumb is running over my hand or he's behind me rubbing my shoulders.

I liked that he was able to touch me without getting worked up about it and getting the wrong idea. I wasn't easy and he knew it. He was taking things slow either because he was scared of what I'm capable of or because he was raised a gentleman and wants to actually take things slowly and do it right.

My eyelids got heavy but I was sleeping very lightly. Any sudden movement anywhere near me would've woken me up. Any sound would have brought me out of the short slumber.

Jasper woke me up at around quarter past seven to bring me home. I got up and ran my hands through my dishevelled inky hair. There was no use, it was spikier than ever.

"Come on, love. Do you have a practice tonight?" Great thanks for reminding me.

In reality I missed it. I was supposed to be skating at five thirty… "No it's tonight." Liar.

"Really? What time is it?"

"Eight twenty, just an hour." He nodded and I sighed in relief.

"I hope my mother is still with her _friends_, I would love if she stayed with them for a while." Jazz laughed. We continued to drive for a minute and arrived at my little house.

"Well there's no car in the driveway therefore she still hasn't come home." I smiled.

"You want to come in for a little bit?" He turned off the car and nodded.

We got out and walked up to my door hand in hand. As we walked through the door he pulled me into a passion filled kiss. I was going to stop him because I still hadn't brushed my teeth which I found kind of gross but he didn't seem to notice or care for that matter.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" We broke apart to find my mother blocking the stairs to the second floor in front of us. Fuck my fucking life…

* * *

**So? Did you like it? And if you didn't I would like suggestions please because there is nothing that would make me happier... And I need some source of happiness with my last year of high school happening at the moment :P Yeah I started school on the 27th it's quite blehhh but whatever it's my last year so yeah lol.**

**Give me some pointers and idease if you have any like really ANY are fine...!**

**-Ali XD**

****PRESS THAT BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!****


	11. Bitch Slaps and Cat Naps

**Heya!**

**This is late, I know. I have been writing it for a while that's why, because originally I wrote 22 pages on word for this chapter but then decided to chop it up into sections. Or rather chapters. So, it's a short one but don't worry the next is coming soon once I edit and proof that section. :)**

**So I guess all that's left to say is...**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

* * *

"_Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" We broke apart to find my Mother blocking the stairs to the second floor in front of us. Fuck my fucking life…_

**APOV**

"Colleen, what are you doing home?" Panic was evident in my voice, I felt my palm get clammy in Jasper's hands and my heart started beating erratically.

"Don't you dare try and change the subject missy! Who the hell is this?" She practically yelled. I was so ashamed, did she have no decency?

"Jasper, go home, I'll call you, just leave, ok?" I was trying frantically to push him out the door with a sorry look on my face. He placed his hands on mine as I pushed him out and he nodded stiffly in understanding that he should leave before it got uglier.

"Who the fuck was that, Alice? What the hell do you think you're doing gallivanting with these boys and missing skating!" She shouted at me like I was a dog.

"First of all, it's one boy and it's not gallivanting, sorry if I want to be normal for once. And stop swearing at me." I tried so hard to keep my voice level.

"What makes you think you're allowed to date? Answer the fucking questions! I want to know why you missed skating right now and I am your Mother I will say whatever the fuck I want to you!" Stop fucking screaming at me Colleen.

"I missed skating because I was feeling ill and my ankle was sore, happy?" I closed my eyes and started counting down from ten.

_10... 9...8...- _

"You think by answering my questions, I'll be happy? Well you've got another damn thing coming you ungrateful little whore. I would be so happy if you were never here. I wanted a fucking abortion, I wanted to be living my own life, I wanted to be happy, and then you came along. So no, I'm not fucking happy!"

That hit a nerve.

The next thing I knew, I punched the bitch.

Then, the other next thing I knew, I had Colleen's blood on my hands and it _killed_ me. I hated the bitch but I couldn't handle that kind of shit right now.

"Not only did you hold me back from living, you think you can hit me and get away with it?" She wiped the blood off her mouth and slapped me hard across my face and pushed me towards the stairs where I fell and she screamed out for me to go to my room if I didn't want anything else to happen to me.

I ran up to my room where I stumbled into my adjoining bathroom and ran the cold water. I scrubbed at my hands until they were permanently red and raw. I kept seeing red, in the water, on the sink, on my hands, stained everywhere. Just like before...

I started the shower water and threw myself in shaking, clothed and not caring about what got ruined in the room. I felt my throat get dry and cold as I sucked in air anxiously. I was suffocating and scratching at my hands. The cold water mixed with my hot tears as I fell to my knees and my face was blurred with water.

I heard the water turn off and felt it stop cascading over my shivering form. My knees shook and I slipped. I felt his warm arms catch me at the waist, hoisting me out and wrapping a towel around me.

I looked up to find earthy blue eyes starring at me with fear drowning out every other emotion.

"Why are you here?" Was all I could utter through my chattering teeth.

"I wasn't going to leave you with that psychotic bitch... What happened, why is your cheek red? Alice, did she hit you?" Worry clouding up his facial features. Then rage.

"It's nothing don't worry about it, I'm totally fine. And plus, she looks worse..." I tried to laugh but only a hoarse pained noise came from my mouth. I heard the front door slam shut followed by the garage door opening and the car screeching out into the street

"Alice, don't joke... Shhh, don't cry it's alright, she's gone, just breathe, shhh." He cooed into my ears as he rubbed circles on my back. My body shook in his arms with heavy intakes of breath.

I didn't know I was crying. I wasn't making any noise. Actually the more feeling came back into my face; the more I felt the hot tears covering it and spilling down again.

Then, I heard my house phone ring.

"Hello?" I covered up my cracking voice and recomposed myself quickly.

"Is this Mrs. Brandon?"

"Who is this?" I felt something was wrong from the moment I picked up.

"This is the Forks General Hospital to inform Mrs. Brandon of something. Is this she?" He asked very clearly and sombrely.

"Th-this is she." This call was too familiar for my comfort but I sure as hell was not thinking of Colleen at the moment, she could go drive into a ditch for all I care right now.

"Ma'am, your husband has been in a terrible car accident, he is in trauma surgery right now. The damage is very serious. We found him hopefully just soon enough to save him, please get here as soon as possible." His voice was so robotic, I felt as if it wasn't even like my dad was dying right now.

No emotion ran through me, just cold hard facts.

Black and white.

Life or death.

"I'm on my way." The colour from Jasper's face drained as he looked at my face which probably showed pure loss of hope.

"Alice what happened? What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"Car accident, my Dad. We have to go." I was trying to get words out as I scrambled around my room to get a sweater and sweats as Jasper and I ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as possible. "Jasper you need to drive me to the hospital, my dad." I was still out of breath and trying not to cry.

"Get in, I'll drive don't worry. He's going to be fine, you just have to have faith, he can get through it. We need to believe he will..." Jasper was trying not to lose it. I could tell he was freaking out though; he was only trying to be strong for me.

Within ten minutes we arrived at the hospital and I just jumped out of the car and Jasper went to get parking. I ran into the hospital in a daze. It was so dark out and so white in here. My eyes stung and my vision was blurred from the now drying tears.

A nurse stopped me and tried to get me to speak but I wasn't having it. I just kept repeating "Dad? Daddy?" and trying to get loose from her strong grip.

Not too long after parking the car, Jasper got the bitch off of me and asked where my dad was. When I heard the room he was supposed to be in, I took off in a mad sprint. It was empty. The nurse came in and told us to wait for surgery to end.

We waited a couple hours but it felt like all night. Jasper didn't fall asleep on me; he just kept rubbing my arms up and down and kept his mouth on my head and whispering soothing words.

"You can go, you don't have to stay."

"No, I'm staying with you." He stated quickly.

A nurse came in and offered to give me something to sleep and Jasper got me a glass of water and gave me the medicine. My hand shook as I tried to put the pill in my mouth and couldn't hold still. The tears started pouring out faster now, and I couldn't control the sobbing. It was too fucked up right now to deal with sanely.

Every time someone walked passed the door my heart felt like it was being ripped out in anticipation of a doctor coming to tell us that the surgery wasn't enough. That I would have to live without my father and that my Mother would run my life for good. I would be losing yet another best friend.

When I finally got the pill to my mouth and swallowed, Jasper gave me some water, but I didn't take it.

Things got dizzier by the minute and my pulse started to slow. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, or maybe it was Jasper's heart. I couldn't tell.

I didn't dream. I just felt the warm sensation of Jasper's arms around me and the darkness of the room.

That is until they had to put my dad in the room. I woke up with a start when the bright fluorescent lights illuminated the tight space with a soft buzzing.

"Daddy?" I felt the moisture return to my sore eyes as I took in his broken appearance.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I know, this chapter was kind of crappy. I mean like not very well planned, it sounds really yucky. At least I thought so reading it over and over again but I felt it shoud go up now or it never would, you know? So, PLEASE review because honestly I'm going through this whole story blindfolded I feel. **

**I hope you enjoyed more than I did lol. Also, thank you so much to my girl Stephanie Tremblay :D You are awesome and I hope you read this ASAP!**

**xoxox**

**-Ali :)**


	12. Peaches and Awkward Sexual Encounters

**Hey guys :)**

**Guess what! I posted like two days ago and again today! WOAH! What a fucking reccord.**

**So I hope you like it because I like this part, it's obviously longer than the last like I promised and um I haven't written anything else yet for after this so don't be surprised if the next post is very delayed, it's summer. What can I say?**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

**APOV**

His eyes were closed and his face was exhaustion at its worst. His leg was suspended in a cast, face covered in scratches and bandages... His abdominal section wrapped in yards, probably, of gauze, from the surgery and his left arm was in stitches from his elbow to mid forearm.

"Ms. Brandon?" I turned abruptly when the foreign voice called.

I turned to face the man in the doorway. "Y-yes?" I didn't know what to do.

"Your father is in very critical condition-" I snapped.

"Really? Thanks, I didn't realize, thank God you were here to let me know." I almost shouted, but was too afraid to fuck up my father's recovery in any way.

"Alice, calm down. He's trying to help." Jasper's soothing voice came up. For some reason though, I couldn't find it in me anywhere to think it soothing in any way right now. I was fucking irritated.

"Jasper, I don't need you to tell me to calm down, my dad just almost died and this guy is trying to tell me he isn't in good condition. Well shit, I'm sorry I can't be perfectly calm like everyone else. I don't deserve this bullshit! I deserve my Dad to be healthy and living, not a fucking vegetable." The tears finally dried up and caring about others except for my Dad wasn't on my list of priorities at the moment.

"Alice I'm-"

"Christ Jasper, just get out; I can do this on my own. God knows I've been doing it all my fucking life." If you could even call it that.

"You push everyone in your life away, Alice. Sure, you have a shitty past and your Mother is a royal bitch and shouldn't even be considered a Mother but when you treat the ones who _love you_ like shit, it's no ones fault but yours." With that he left. Hands in his pockets with a stiff look on his pale face.

"Again, I'm sorry for what you're going through," The doctor kept explaining to me what had happened with my Dad in surgery and what will be expected in his recovery but I couldn't actually process anything he said. In through one ear, out the other.

I just sat there with my head lying on the side on his bed. No movement, no sound for the rest of the night. I had the steady monotonous beeping of the machines in the room lulling me to sleep. When I couldn't sleep, I would watch the IV drip, every drop causing exactly four little fizzy dots in the bag and then dissolving.

When I couldn't stand to watch the IV bag anymore, I thought about what Jasper said.

Emmett wanted to be friends, I told him not to expect anything. Bella wants to share secrets about the boys, confide in each other about if I liked Jasper. Rosalie talks to me about my fashion, I answer in the smallest responses possible. Jasper tried to get to know me; I never gave him the whole story. I never even bothered really getting to know Edward...

I talk to them, I laugh when something is funny, do I go out of my way to hang out, talk about feelings?

Never.

Is that wrong? Is it wrong that I can't be open in any of my relationships? When my Dad called me the day I slept at Jasper's, I cried when he said a simple 'I love you.' I can't even handle it from the only person I know who loves me.

I didn't notice myself getting up and putting on the dry sweat pants and jumper. I jogged to the front desk. The nurse looked up as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"When is my Dad going to wake up?" I asked feeling the heat of her stare on me.

"He's not waking up until maybe next week if we're lucky, Hun. He had serious internal bleeding and flat-lined for about thirteen seconds during surgery. His medication is very heavy, and we had to put him in an induced coma; did his doctor not tell you this?" She had a sympathetic look in her eyes, almost as if she worried about me.

"He probably did but I couldn't listen very much." I silently thanked her with a nod of my head and a wave of my hand and rushed out of the building.

The cool wind from the night air refreshed my face and body as I ran to Jasper's house from the hospital.

The run wasn't very long, about twenty minutes max. I didn't stop, for once, my endurance kicked in and I didn't have to stop. I just needed to get to him.

I got to his house and I saw him sitting on the driveway leaning his head back on the side of his car.

I walked slowly to him. Never had I ever been so scared to confront someone. Maybe because he actually meant something to me and I didn't want to lose him, if I already didn't.

He looked up when he heard me coming closer. His eyes were wet and blood shot. He turned his head away from me and blew smoke out from his mouth. "Hey."

"Why are you smoking?" I knelt down and took the cigarette from his hands and put it out between us.

"I haven't smoked in a while. They're old. Not even real rigs." He chuckled at himself with no hint of humour. "They're the flavoured ones –peach– but they still have tobacco. I used to smoke and still had them. It feels good when you're pissed off and need something to concentrate on. Keep your mind off of shit that bothers you." He shook his head with a grimace. "I'm pretty sad aren't I? I need to smoke when I have a problem, then there's you, always coping with your shitty hand you were dealt and you don't go to drugs, alcohol, smokes, cutting, bulimia or some shit like that. Pathetic..." He picked the unfinished rig I put out and re-lit it.

He took a long drag and held it for a couple seconds. When he let it out through his nose he turned his face away from me.

"So what point are you trying to get across by saying stuff like that and then re-lighting? What the fuck are you trying to prove?" I grabbed the cigarette he just put back in his mouth. Mid pull, I threw it into the puddle on the drive way. He looked at me and put his head back on the side of his car. His shoulders shook lightly as he let out a silent airy laugh.

"Nothing to prove anymore, Alice." He closed his eyes with a bemused look on his face. "What on earth would I want to prove after losing the one girl I ever actually cared about? I never had the right to tell you to calm down, fuck. You had every fucking right. Shit, I would've been worse had I been in your shoes. But of course, I didn't take what you were going through into consideration. Nope, I just condescended you like a child. I messed up. I'm glad you came here; I can just apologize now instead of having to go back to the hospital tomorrow morning... I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me, I get it. I'm so _so_ sorry." He turned his head to me and opened his eyes. He leaned in and gave me a light kiss in the cheek and got up to go inside.

I got up and didn't process what just happened until he was at the door. "I didn't think Momma Whitlock raised her boys to leave a girl to walk home alone at night. I also didn't think she raised her boys to smoke, even if it is peach flavoured rigs."

He turned around with a ghost of a smile hiding on his beautiful face. He ran back to where I was standing. "Is this you forgiving me?" He had my face in between his cold hands looking into my eyes like they were the only things he saw. "I'm so sorry; I'll do anything to make up for the way I acted. I'm an asshole, and you deserve better, will you take me back? Is there a chance you would ever consider it?" His forehead was creased in stress and he looked on the border of begging.

"I wouldn't have let you go that easily, Jazz." I pulled his collar down and kissed him hard on the lips. At first he was stunned and frozen but when I licked his lips he feverishly took my top lip in between his and sucked hard. His hand traveled to the back of my head and the other picked me up against his body on my lower back. I held onto where his neck and shoulders connected and wrapped my legs around him. We slammed into his car and the cool metal touched apart of my exposed back. I then remembered why I came.

I pulled away from his lips and got out of my daze as did he. "Did you really say you loved me? Back at the hospital? Or were you just talking generally about people, in general, like as in 'Oh, I love my car, but cars are inanimate objects, so I guess I don't _really love_ it...'?" Shit I was rambling. Fuck, I should've waited to bring it up... What did I even just say?

He laughed... "No Alice, I was serious, I do love you, and everyone else does too. I meant the group at school, and me. I'm sorry I said it so soon... I didn't want to because I don't think you feel the same way yet." He said as if he was ashamed and put his forehead down on the car hood next to mine. He let me down.

I took his face in my hand to look at me. "Yeah, I know, it is really soon but I think I love you too... And even when you don't get things, you try to make me happier; you make me feel like I'm worth something. I don't know why, but I'm sorry I never actually let you in. I'm sorry I pushed you away." I sniffed from the cold. "Because I don't want to lose you over a stupid little fight. And if we're going to go spilling our guts about how we feel about each other, then I guess I could honestly say that I'm falling in love with you too... Shit that was really difficult." I let out a big gust of air only to be pulled into a bone crushing embrace, our teeth and lips mashed together as if we couldn't get close enough.

He laughed... Well thanks; every girl wants the guy to laugh when she admits she's falling for him! "I don't understand why it was so hard for you; it feels amazing to have said it out loud."

We drove back to my place and noticed Colleen never came back home when he walked me in.

"Stay with me tonight." I ran my lips over his jaw and felt him stiffen. My hands lightly ran up and down his chest, shaking, feeling insecure but ready.

"Alice, I-" I put the tips of my fingers over his mouth.

"Don't, please don't. I want this. I know it's only been like a week and a bit but... I need you. You know better than I do, Jazz, that we're ready." I tried to reason.

"Alice, I think I'm ready too, but I don't want to be taking advantage of you. You're going through some shitty things these days; I don't just want to be an outlet for your pain..." He looked down, he also felt bad for saying that. Why?

"I don't think you know still, but, you make all the pain go away. Don't you understand that when we're together, I'm actually happy? You make it better Jazz... You wouldn't be taking advantage of me, I trust you. We can wait though, if you really want to. If it doesn't feel right-"

Before I could finish apologizing for trying to have sex I was pinned to the wall of my staircase. "Please Alice, don't ever think that it wouldn't feel right, you're the one I want to be with, why would I feel wrong. I just don't want to rush you into something. I can't lose you for something stupid like this."

I smiled, was he actually considering it though? I kissed him on the lips and tried not to laugh.

"You're really cute when you get serious... Did I ever tell you that? Also, although I don't condone your stupid smoking, the peach tastes real yummy on your lips..." And with that I bit down on the inside of my own lip and ran to my room.

"Get back here! Why do you tease me all the time?" I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"I'm not teasing if I intend to give you what we both want..."

"Well, I do believe that Momma Whitlock raised me better than to take advantage of a poor little girl like yourself." He drawled blocking the doorway of my room with his arms holding the frame above him.

I saw just the tinniest hint of happy trail showing with a side of his V... That's all it took before I jumped him.

"You know, we don't have to go all the way just yet." He nodded frantically as his lips found every place exposed on my head to caress. "Come to think of it, I'm not really sure anymore that I want to have sex just yet, you were right, I wasn't ready." I stopped to breathe as his mouth traveled to under my ear. "Ohhh God, I mean, not that I'm not in the mood or anything. But you know you're probably not _prepared_ and neither am I. I'm definitely in the mood, don't get me wrong, you're very good at putting me in the mood, it's just, I only just moved in and-"

"It's alright babe, we're not gonna have sex tonight. Now shut up and show your boyfriend some love, will ya?" I shrieked as he tackled me down onto the bed.

"Did Momma Whitlock teach you to control women like that? Huh, big boy?" I couldn't help it we both started laughing and couldn't stop. Retards, yeah I know.

After we caught our breath, seriousness took place. "If you're actually serious about sex in the future, we should keep the 'Momma Whitlock' talk to minimum... I do want to enjoy the said sex."

"I am serious. Yes we could stop with that type of talk." I chuckled. "But I wasn't ready, was it that obvious?" He shook his head, Liar. "But, I do want to do stuff, like more than making out." Shit! My face is on fire.

"So do I... Are you sure you're ready though? Because, I can wait as long as you want."

I shook my head. "No waiting, we can try now. But only if you want." He nodded and took a deep breath. Maybe I wasn't the only one shitting my pants with nerves after all...

I sat up in front of him and started pulling his shirt up. He got up from lying on his back and was propped up against my head board. We started kissing slowly but as soon as he pulled me onto his bare chest, my hands had a mind of their own. Our breathing picked up and before I knew it, we were both tugging at my hoodie. We stopped suddenly. I was sitting over his lap in my bra and sweats and he was there in his jeans.

"Can I-?" I nodded and placed his hands on the back clasp of my bra. "You're the first girl I've seen in a bra... Well other than my mom that one time and well I've seen more of other women but that's when Edward and Emmett forced me to watch porn with them and stuff." His cheeks were flushed a dark pink as he stared at my not so gigantic boobs. I almost laughed but instead opted for telling him to shut the hell up and show his woman some lovin'.

He gulped loudly and tried to undo the clasp very slowly. I don't know why it was so difficult... You just push the two ends together, wiggle it and let it unhook on its own... Duh.

"Forget about the bra, try with it on." He nodded and swallowed. His hands were so big and my almost 'B' cups were drowning in them. I felt the blush go all the way to my clavicles. He took my hand and brought me down to his face where he lowered it and sucked on my neck and went down between my breasts.

My bra was now discarded on the floor and I was completely nude from the hips up. My hands shook as I brought his up to my breasts and closed my eyes, afraid of what was going to happen next. As his cold hands touched me I gasped and started to pant.

He sat up straighter and his hands groped me harder with every large intake of breath we both took. It was like a rhythm we set, and it was getting faster by the second. Soon, before I knew it, our hips were grinding into each others'.

He flipped us over, Jasper over top of me and I was completely flat on my back. My chest pushed forward into his hands and I couldn't help but arch my back as far as possible. One of his hands went up to my hair and was running through it languidly. The other was traveling down to my rib cage and his chest pushed up against mine which caused me to whine with pleasure. His mouth was hot in between my breasts and was going lower with each sloppy kiss or lick. I couldn't handle it anymore when his hands finally reached my waistband.

I took his hand in mine and shook my head. He finally realized what I was saying. Immediately he got up and was apologizing like a mad man.

"No no no no, don't worry, I'm not mad, I'm happy we're doing this, I love it but I knew if we went any further, I really would not have any control to stop myself. Seriously Jazzy, I loved it, love you and am definitely not mad at you for turning me on like that." I had to laugh at myself in the end... How sad do I sound?

"Are you sure?" He asked with a sheepish grin, already knowing full well that I couldn't be mad at him.

"Yeah I'm sure, but maybe since you did that for me... I could maybe do something for you?" Holy shit! Where did those metaphorical balls come from?

"Wha- um you mean like something for me as in _something for me_?" He kept swallowing and pushed his shiny locks back from his forehead. "I mean only if you're sure, I can wait." He really was a bad liar. He wanted it as bad as I wanted it.

"Yeah, I mean you could tell me what you like... We can get all of the awkwardness out of the way tonight and won't have to worry about it later on." Good reasoning!

He grinned and was trying not to but couldn't help it. "Yeah, no yeah sounds like a plan." I smiled and went for my bra but he stopped me.

"Don't cover up. I like your boobs." I had to laugh. "I mean, you have nice breasts? Oh god, I'm such an idiot!" He ran his hand over his face and looked at the ceiling very embarrassed.

I got back on the bed and motioned for him to sit straighter up against the headboard. I kneeled astride his legs and pushed my fringe out of my face. I put my hands on the waistband of his jeans and undid the button. I heard a sharp intake of air above my bowed head but concentrated on what was in front of me. I slid the zipper half way and then there was some friction. I didn't want to force it so I looked up at him with a lost look... Well, lost and embarrassed. He just kissed my swollen lips and got off the bed to take off his own jeans with ease.

As he got back on the bed, he blew a gust of air out of his puffy pink cheeks, erection prominent under his grey boxer briefs. I didn't really know what a _big _penis was but I knew if I tried putting that in me, I would possibly break in half.

I trailed my fingers over his fine happy trail from the belly button to the white waistband of his boxers. As I did, I saw one of his abs on the right side twitch or tremble or something. I looked at him and his eyes were hooded, face sweaty and his breathing sounded shallow. I lowered my head and licked his navel hoping I was doing everything right.

He moaned. It was very sexy.

I grinned and kissed his jaw.

"Just remember we can stop whenever, don't-" I covered his mouth with my hand and he shut up and kissed it.

"Ok, so um, we're down to boxers. I know the logistics of what comes next but I don't think I know how... You know. D-do I um just wrap my hand around your um...? Or uh, would that be painful just skin on skin? because I've never done this and um... You know."

"Uh you can use anything slippery... And you apply pressure but not too much. I'll help you, if you want." I nodded and he smiled back at me.

I jumped off the bed and ran into my adjoining bathroom to look for something slippery...

Hmmm. Not soap... Not shampoo... Definitely not_ Polysporin_, that's just weird... Aha! I went into the shower and put a bit of my conditioner in my hand and smeared it all over my palm and a bit on my fingers. I hope this works.

I ran back into the room and Jasper had his eyes closed head rested back on the board again.

"Wake up, I'm back." He smiled and opened an eye.

"What's that in your hand? It smells nice." I was once again straddled over his legs and swiftly and _not_ painfully pulled his briefs over his _package_ and pulled them off. He was kind of startled but that emotion was quickly wiped off his face as my hand made contact with his shaft.

"Ohhh- shit, oh God. Alice, whoa slow down there, I wasn't ready!" He jumped and I retracted my hand quickly.

My face was red and I was trying not to laugh from startling naked Jasper... "It's not funny! That stuff in your hands is _cold_!" My eyebrows furrowed. "You have to warm it up a tad, Babe... Here." He took my hands in his and rubbed them together until the conditioner was warmer.

"Ok, can I restart? I think I can do it." He nodded and kissed my cheek before I proceeded. "Wait, no, I can't tell me what to do, I don't wanna mess up!" I squeaked.

"Okay make a fist with your hand. Slide me through the base of your fist all the way to the top where your thumb is and continue up and down. Don't squeeze too much." I nodded and finally tried. He gasped when I pushed the head through my fist and loosened my grip as I went up and down. Form the looks of it; he liked it a lot. I felt his hand cover mine and guide me faster. He started sputtering words and I didn't understand. He looked at me and I bit my lip as I concentrated really hard on this.

"Oh god Alice... Shit, I'm- Ohhhh, I'm gonna-!" His eyes scrunched up real tight and he gritted his teeth while his hips swivelled and bucked up. For some reason this was very hot to watch! I pumped faster and he started to lose his breath, his face was flushed and damp and his chest was rising and falling really fast. He grabbed the top of the head board behind him stretching his muscles on the sides of his toned abdomen and flexing his arms. I kept going until, well, he came.

And let me tell you... Jesus Christ, he came. The sounds that escaped his lips were the funniest thing ever.

I let go and rolled over laughing my ass off! I felt so bad but I couldn't stop myself. It was so sexy until the whiny bark came out of his swollen mouth...

"Shit Alice! Where the fuck did you learn to give hand jobs?" He was panting regaining stability of his breathing.

"Where the fuck did you learn to whine like that?" I was full out cackling on the ground at this point. A lost stricken look replaced Jasper post coital glow on his face.

"What do you mean 'whine'?" He huffed. Oh shit, I'm in for it now. "I certainly did not whine! I'm a man, I grunted, woman!" He furrowed his brow.

I stopped laughing but a snort came out. Fuck.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Jazzy! It's not my fault it was just so unexpected because you really are a manly man, I wasn't prepared for it." I chuckled trying not to show my amusement and failing miserably.

That was when he started laughing. Full-out howling. I let myself laugh some more seeing as he saw it acceptable now... That is until he was laughing and pointing at my chest. Was he laughing at my boobs? That Sonofabitch!

"Are you laughing at boobs because I laughed at your 'O' sound? Not cool, Jasper Whitlock!" My hands went to my hips.

"No! I-" He tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry it's not funny but you have cum dripping down your cleavage!" He started laughing again. I looked down and low and behold the slimy textured stuff dripping down to my navel. Well, that's sexy... I guess I didn't notice because his howl-whine was distracting me.

I ran to the bathroom and threw my chest over the sink and wildly splashed myself with water. Jasper came in now in his boxers and calmed down from his laughter.

"That wasn't funny, Jazz!" I smacked his hard chest.

"Neither was my 'O' sound!" Once I dried my chest with a towel he threw me over his shoulder and ran back to the bed. I flopped back down on it and we couldn't stop laughing.

I licked my lips and tasted the peach again. Jeez that stuff is good. No, I'm not going to start smoking; I just started craving fuzzy peaches though.

Crap! Colleen got rid of those after my first skating competition...

"I want fuzzy peaches real bad now..." I stated bluntly.

"For real?" He was lying on his back next to me and passed me his t-shirt to put on. I did but took off my sweats which were wet all over the front from the water dripping down my stomach. I threw them across the room towards my closet.

"It's your stupid smokes –Which you're quitting, by the way– they taste really good, well minus the after taste of tobacco."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss goodnight as he leaned over to the bedside table to switch off the light.

"You think your mom is gonna be home anytime this week?" He asked as he held my back tightly to his chest.

"No, and her name is Colleen now. No use in calling her a mom if she can't even try to act like one." I turned my head and gave him a peck on the neck.

"Fair enough,"

He started to kiss all over my face and with every kiss came an 'I love you'.

For once, despite everything that was happening in that moment, I believed I was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**I'm not even gonna tell you to review.**

**But you know, you're welcome to anytime!...**

**So I really hope you liked it and I also really hope everyone is enjoying their summer because it never lasts long enough so make good use of it :P**

**I start school again on August 23rd because I'm starting my first year of college. Go me.**

**Wish me luck and whatnot, because I'll need it and all, because I'm a lazy fuck, but you already knew that!**

**lol**

**-Ali :)**


	13. Hospital Visits

**Hey guys!**

**I'll keep this short. I'm finally on summer break but I still have one class because let's just say a nursing student's course load is heavy!**

**So I finally started working on the fic again and hopefully I get a lot done with it.**

**I've been having many second thoughts about completely scrapping the story and starting from scratch with the same concept more or less but less cliched but I decided that I probably would give up on it completely if I restarted so I'll just start improving it from now on. :)**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

* * *

I woke up feeling so well rested that I thought for a minute that I had been sleeping for days. I turned my needing to be stretched body and was met with the sleeping face of Jasper Whitlock. His lips were parted slightly and his hair had fallen all over his forehead. Not a crease on his face… I looked down between the sheets and noticed I was only in underwear and so was he.

Oh shit, we actually did stuff last night.

My dad was in the hospital, my mother wasn't home and Jasper and I did stuff last night…

I immediately shot up forgetting that my arm was under Jasper's neck causing him to flip off of the bed.

"Shit fuck!" I whisper yelled.

"What the hell," Jasper groaned from the floor. I looked down to him and he was lying in a heap of our clothing. Poor thing shouldn't have been woken up like that.

"Sorry! I didn't realize and then you just hit the floor, and oh my god, you are the most adorable sleeper, have I ever told you that?"

He smiled a bit while putting a hand over his eyes adjusting to the light from the window.

"It's fine, but might I ask why I was thrown to the cold hard ground?"

I explained why he was on the ground and we got up to get ready for the last day of the weekend.

Once I was dressed, we went to the kitchen to find food and went to his place so he could clean up. We got our homework done and went for a quick jog.

"So do you want to go to the hospital to visit my dad with me?" I asked looking at someone's driveway.

"I would love to. Do you need to tell your mother or did she find out?" I looked down.

"I hope she knows already because I don't feel like having to talk with her. Mind you talking wouldn't be the problem, it's the yelling and shit." He nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked back to his house from the park we ran to.

"Do you think you guys will ever get on?" He was being curious again…

"I don't want to say it but I wish we would. I mean I wish a lot of things for Colleen but I mostly wish I had a mother figure. You know, someone to talk about boys," I said nudging him in the ribs lightly. "or to get over things that happened in the past, maybe someone to go shopping with and to just to be with but I mean when my dad was home, we always did that. The thing is, he hardly ever got home or had enough energy to keep his eyelids from closing and now with him being in the hospital I only really have you and the gang at school." We were walking up his driveway now.

"For now, you have Bella and Rose to talk to and shop and be with, I give you full permission to rave about my charming good looks to them and I'll be around and then there's Emmett and Edward who can be like your brothers because god knows Felix and Riley are losers… Oh and for your almost-daily entertainment we can piss off Coach Brandt." He smiled triumphantly. "Also, if you want, everyday after school we can go to the hospital to visit you dad for a bit before we study and do homework. Or even do our homework there if you want to stay longer." We walked into his house and went to get bottles of water.

"Have I ever told you that you're brilliant and I'm so happy I got you?" He laughed and kissed me lightly.

Before leaving for the hospital, Jasper's mom gave me a bouquet of flowers from her garden to put in my dad's room. I almost cried a bit but instead thanked her and gave her a huge hug.

Upon arriving at the front desk, I asked the receptionist of the floor my dad was on to relay a message to my mother's cell phone. The message was simply stating what happened and that her only visiting hours were the ones that I wouldn't be there. Example: My school hours and not later. I'm surprised the lady agreed but I'll take it!

We walked into the room as a nurse was changing a dressing on his shoulder. I saw the bloody discharge on the old dressing that she just put in the waste bag. I cringed but Jasper just held me from behind as we sat and waited for her to finish cleaning the wound. She said it was okay to watch and be in the room because it wasn't that gory… I was happy she was explaining and talking to us while carrying out the process of helping my dad heal.

Her name was Sandy. She told us that she was the nurse hired to take care of my dad full time. I was glad I knew the person caring for him was not half assing her job and made sure he was always safe before leaving for a break.

We sat there for an hour or so just talking softly and every ten minutes Sandy would be back to re align my dad's pillows and check his IV rate and level to make sure it was infusing on time. Every time she showed up she would do a complete head to toe assessment on him like it was second nature. She was a crazy good nurse, and she always told us what she was about to do so we didn't feel uncomfortable.

Before leaving we made sure to thank Sandy.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for being so kind to us and taking such good care of my dad. I should be here every day after school to visit; will you be here as well?"

"I'll be here every day except for Tuesdays and Friday nights. I'll be happy to see you, when you visit, don't be shy to ask me anything, I'll be there when you need it. Here, I'll give you my cell number so you can reach me if you need a talk, I understand if this is difficult." She smiled warmly and gave me a slip of paper with seven digits neatly written on it. I thanked her again and left the hospital feeling a bit more relieved.

"She was so nice. I really like her." I said aloud to Jasper once we were in the car.

He smiled at me and held my hand as we drove home. I walked into my house with him and saw a note on the kitchen table. It was from Colleen.

_Alice, _

_I got the message from the hospital. I won't be living at home for the week because I'm going to be at Kathie's house. I need to get rid of some stress and being at home with reminders of your father and fighting with you won't help. There is a bit of money in the jar if you need to buy groceries or pay Maksim's bills but don't call._

_Colleen._

"That's pretty fucked up… But that's fine, I can redo my room with the gang and you this week and not have to worry about making too much noise, you can stay over and I will go to my practices this week. Look how responsible I am without her!" I said grinning at Jasper while he read the note over with one eyebrow cocked.

"Well she certainly made the right decision to stay away for a while no matter the reason why." Was all he could say after reading it a second time.

* * *

**I know, soooo short!**

**But don't worry, it was mostly just a filler. **

**Also, I have lots of ideas for what's happening next! I just need to get it all typed up and edited, which is always the tough part :P**

**Anyway, you know what to do! Show that little button-and myself-some love! :D**

**-Alixo**


End file.
